The Hunter and the Prey
by Gryphnwng
Summary: *Last Chapter Updated!!!* Starts off with a song. Standard start- Kagome sees Inuyasha kissing Kikiyo, after he tells her that he loves her. Angry, she leaves the group to shard hunt on her own. Kag/Sess r/r ^^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! The song is called when the hunter gets captured by the game. It's from the soundtrack to Batman Forever. Incedently, it also does not belong to me!!!  
  
  
  
((Every day brings change  
  
And love puts on a new face  
  
Sudden things rearrange  
  
And this whole world seems like  
  
A new place.))  
  
Cold winds whipped around the dull gray towers of a castle situated in the middle of the Western Lands. The Lord and master of the castle and its lands stood on one stony ledge, gazing into the distance, long silver hair flying out behind like a banner. Pale, aristocratic features, marked only by crimson slashes on his cheek, and crescent upon his brow, betrayed no expression beyond a general air of boredom. In reality, this powerful dog youkai was deeply troubled by the turn his mind and emotions had taken lately. It was a proven fact that humans were useless vermin with no redeeming graces.  
  
If so, then why was one particular human always hovering upon the edges of his mind? Every thought eventually led to.Her. Even her scent was sweat and clean, smelling of Sakura and rain. Upon her was no taint of bitterness, only of sadness. The lord's eyes tightened slightly, a small glare bestowed on the lands below him. He had to find a way to rid her from his mind.  
  
But how? How to rid ones mind of an intruder that was supposed to be below even recognition? As his train of thought continued, small signs of agitation began appearing. Long claw tipped fingers began drumming on parapet walls; the long silky white tail unwrapped from its shoulder perch and whipped the air. This.girl.why does she haunt me so? She is human, unworthy of recognition. I must stop this at once. One hand twitched, pulverizing a loose stone to powder. That's it! To get her out of my mind, I will simply take her. A time as my slave, to do as I wish will soon satisfy whatever seems to have gotten into me. At least she is not repulsive to the senses, as other mortals tend to be. A solution to his problem found, the demon Lord Sesshoumaru turned into his castle, summoning his toady, to make plans. (a/n: lol, yes, pun intended there. Jaken is a toad type thing, and a toady is a type of suck up to important people. ^^ I couldn't help it!)  
  
((Secretly I've been tailing you  
  
Like a fox, that preys on a rabbit.  
  
I had to get inside you  
  
I have to learn your ways and habits.))  
  
Her heart pounding, Kagome leaned against the strength of the tree she was hiding behind. Ahead, in a clearing, stood Inuyasha, whom she had been trying to find. Unfortunately Kikiyo was there as well. And she was kissing Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha. He didn't appear to be complaining either. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt her heart break in two pieces. She had always heard heartbreak hurt, but did it have to hurt this much? She felt that she would be split in halves by the pain in her chest. As Inuyasha brought up one clawed hand to caress Kikiyo's face, she ran. Ran as fast and far as she could. She couldn't be near them any more; it was too hard to bear.  
  
As she ran, she laughed bitterly to herself. She had wondered where Inuyasha had been wandering off too at night, so she had followed, curious. Well, now she knew. While professing his love for her, Kagome, by day, he would fuck his former love, Kikiyo, by night. Two faced son of a bitch!  
  
By the time she made it back to the camp her hurt and pain had been shunted aside, making way for a new emotion. Anger. It froze her heart, chilled the pain in her chest to something bearable, and cleared her mind of anguish. She knew now what she would do. The only thing she could. Leave. Oh, not the past entirely. She still had her responsibilities to the Shikon no Tama. As a miko and the one who shattered it in the first place, she had to be the one to collect it and put it together once more. And she would. But without Inuyasha. Watching the others toss and mutter in their sleep, she felt a vague regret at not staying with them. But it was the only way.  
  
As quietly as she could, she gathered what she needed, and repacking her pack, so that it would be light enough for her to carry. No more schoolbooks, or supplies from home, she only carried the bare essentials. Food, an extra blanket, fire kit, rope, first aid supplies, and some cooking utensils. By the time she was done, tears no longer fell from her eyes. They were frozen, like the rest of her emotions. With one last kiss goodbye to Shipou's head, she left the camp for good.  
  
At a steady trot she made her way through the forest, running along streambeds where possible, in case Inuyasha tried to come find her. While she traveled, she formulated a plan to get her revenge, and thanked her lucky stars for being in such good shape. Two years of travel in the past gave her a lean fit frame, and she could carry on at this pace all day if she had to.  
  
How can I get to Inuyasha the most? Hmmm.he's very possessive about the things he owns, like that sword, Tetsusaiga. Even me. Anytime anyone EVER expressed interest in me, he would fight them off. Now I know that was just because I was his Tama detector. He had Kikiyo, after all. Perhaps.if I could find a male.a strong one.and convince him.? Argh! She shook her head, frowning, jumping over a fallen log. I don't know. Maybe do something with the sword? I'll have to think about this. So deep in thought was she, she never noticed a dark form silently following.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the past few weeks Sesshoumaru had followed the small ragtag group of humans and demons led by his half brother Inuyasha. Keeping his youkai damped down, so as not to attract the attention of the miko who was his prey, he watched. Watched as his fool brother chose and marked the dead priestess as his mate, watched as by day his told Kagome of his love for her, and only her. Watched as one night, by the light of the full moon, Kagome chanced upon the two, and had finally left the safety of the group.  
  
By now, he knew enough of her ways and habits that he could catch her off guard for an ambush. When next she relaxed in the warmth of a hot spring, he would strike.  
  
  
  
((Ooooh you were the catch that I was after  
  
But I looked up and I was in your arms  
  
And I knew that I was captured.  
  
What's this whole world coming to?  
  
Things just ain't the same  
  
Anytime the hunter, gets captured by the game.  
  
I had laid such a tender trap  
  
Hoping you might fall in to it  
  
But love hit me with a sudden slap  
  
One kiss, and then I knew it.))  
  
With a sigh of relief Kagome sank into the hot water up to her chin, and closed her eyes. The past week and half had been exhausting. When she was sure that she had thrown off any possible pursuit of Inuyasha, she had taken to more used causeways and started searching for the jewel shards again. The first she had found so far had been imbedded inside a wolverine youkai that had been plaguing a village. When she had arrived, the villagers had mistaken her for a youkai exterminator. Most likely for the clothing she had worn. Two years of trekking through forests and fording rivers had taught her something; school uniforms just couldn't cut it. She had eventually adopted a form of dress similar to Sango's. Black form fitting pants and high-necked top, black leather calf high boots, and a deep violet sash with leg/arm guards of the same dark purple. The sash held a short sword that she had made Inuyasha teach her to use, and a bandolier held her quiver and bow.  
  
When the people of the village had seen her, they had begged her to help them. Since she had been there to collect the jewel shard, she had complied. Surprisingly, the demon was easier to slay then she had thought, and she had readily dispatched it, taking the shard from its neck. In thanks, the villagers had given her a place to stay for the night, food, and some money to help her as she traveled.  
  
While she soaked, she mused, deep in thought. I never thought I had improved so much. She snorted softly, the water around her mouth ruffling gently. That's probably because he always made me stay away from the fight, only allowing me to shoot from a distance. I knew my aim and my powers had greatly improved, but it seems as if my strength and speed has as well. That can only help me in my endeavor though, so that's good.  
  
While she soaked, she let her senses roam around the area, still attentive to her surroundings. It wouldn't do to be caught unawares by a demon, or a band of thieves. Miroku had been bad enough, but he had never meant any harm, unlike others. With a shiver, she realized that she was being watched by a demon. Outwardly, her appearance hadn't changed. She looked as if she were still relaxing, oblivious to the world. Inwardly, she was exploring the power she had felt nearby.  
  
Huh, it's weak. Not a powerful demon then. Keeping her eyes closed, she mentally reviewed the placement of her weapons.  
  
Let's see.dagger and sword right behind me, slightly to the right. Bow, strung, with the quiver of arrows; further back with my clothes so the steam and water won't ruin the string. All right then, sword and dagger it is. Now to wait. Slowly, she stretched her arms out of the water, looking as if she were merely relieving an ache. Her eyes slitted open slightly, keeping a watch for a possible attack. She purposely kept relaxed, and waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From his position in a tree near the spring, Sesshoumaru waited until the human appeared to be relaxing, her defenses down. He tensed on his branch, preparing to spring while below, the girl was stretching. Soon, soon he would be able to rid his mind of these thoughts of her. Like a spring suddenly released from pressure, his legs uncoiled and hurled him forward.  
  
Below, Kagome heard the rustle that heralded the attack. With a lunge, she was out of the pool and crouched, both sword and dagger glowing with her aura and waiting. Cinnamon eyes widened as she finally saw who it was that was attacking her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
He growled softly, frustrated that she had anticipated his attack, and flexed his claws. He started to advance on her, keeping one eye on her pitiful excuses for weapons. He knew she could use them, for he had witnessed her defeat of wolverine demon, but it had only been a lesser demon, not one of her power. She didn't stand a chance against him.  
  
Kagome was worried, though dared not show that. She knew he was strong, very strong, and only a miracle would save her. Meanwhile, he finally addressed her.  
  
"Priestess, if you have any wish to live, you had better put down whatever pathetic excuse you have for weapons, and come quietly. If you do, I can guaranty that you won't be hurt.much." His cool silky voice was confident in the belief that she would follow his orders and come quietly. He was astounded when instead of cowering in fear; she merely looked straight back at him, a slight sneer curving the rose of her lips. She made no move to put down her weapons. They were at a stalemate for the moment; Sesshoumaru shocked into momentary stillness, and Kagome desperately trying to think of a plan. He doesn't want to hurt me, that means he probably wants me for something.to get dog-boys sword perhaps? That's it! She could get her revenge on Inuyasha, and he could have his sword, in one! She just had to convince Sesshoumaru to work with her.  
  
Further thought processes were halted, however, by the demon lord's sudden movement. Caught off guard, Kagome found herself ensnared in the arm and tail of Sesshoumaru. Pressed against his chest, she could feel the growl that vibrated it. His one arm that wrapped around her dug into her bare side, claws nicking against her skin and drawing droplets of blood. She gasped at the sudden, slight pain, her slim arms rising to push against his chest when his mouth came down upon her. Soft lips pressed against hers, warm tongue dipping in to pillage her mouth left open by her gasp. His fangs nipped softly at her lips, leaving tiny wounds that were licked clean by his tongue. Kagome had stilled her efforts to escape, dazed by his ministrations to her mouth. Brain activity kicked in suddenly, and she remembered who this was, and her own plan. Her powers flared and concentrated through her hands, which still rested against Sesshoumaru's chest. Aided by her power, she shoved him away, stooping to come up with her dropped sword. She pointed it in his direction, furious at her inattentiveness, and traitorous body. Damn, he's a good kisser. Argh! Must concentrate here, girl. Lets get him to help you take the Tetsusaiga, not you! Though that would be nice.where the heck did that thought come from?!?  
  
"Hey, I don't know what you're about, Sesshoumaru, but before you go off half-cocked, listen to me. I may have a proposition for you. For something I'm sure you would want far more then some random mortal girl." She paused, making sure she had his attention, and he wasn't going to attack again. "What is it you have desired above all else for the past two years?"  
  
"Foolish wench, do you presume to dictate to me what it is that I want?"  
  
"The Tetsusaiga?"  
  
Golden eyes narrowed and glaring, Sesshoumaru didn't respond to her correct answer, but merely nodded stiffly. One delicate brow arched, voice sarcastic. "And your proposition?"  
  
"Well, I want revenge against Inuyasha, and Kikiyo. I think we can help each other out here. I'll help you get the sword, if you help me. I'm stronger now, but I can't defeat him now, not yet." Her voice lowered, almost a soft growl as she continued. "I don't want him, but humiliated so bad that to him, death would be a mercy. So, do you think we can work this out?" She stood slowly, sword still ready in case he should try for her again.  
  
Startlement was the only thing that Sesshoumaru could feel at the moment. His brothers friend with whom he had traveled with for over two years, wanted him humiliated unto death? And would help him get the sword? Well, she was not at all what she seemed. He was intrigued. Maybe she has something here.Perhaps this will be enough to get her out of my mind.and if not, well, there is always after. Thus decided, he allowed a small nod of his head to signal his acquiescence to her idea.  
  
"As you say. I do want the Tetsusaiga. Very well, I will agree to your idea. My half brother never did deserve that sword. Or you.  
  
((Ooooh my plans didn't work out, like I thought  
  
'Cause I had laid my trap for you  
  
But it seems that I got caught in it.  
  
What's this whole world coming to?  
  
Things just ain't the same  
  
Anytime the hunter, gets captured by the game  
  
Ohh yeah, yeah oh yeah, hey yeah.))  
  
A/n: See what can happen when the Internet isn't working and you're listening to a good sword? OI! I may just go crazy. Anyways, this is only the beginning, folks! It will definitely be a Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing, otherwise the rest will be cannon. Just a note on Kagome's OOC'ness- She is 2 years older, and a better fighter with more confidence then she had in the series. Where she may have cried and been depressed earlier, now she will try to get Inuyasha back on her own terms. Personally, I like this side of Kagome better. She is still basically the same person but with a better attitude. Eventually she and Fluffy will meet the gang again, but I haven't really gotten that far in my mind. Please, do respond to this with your thoughts! Good, bad? I'll even except flames if they offer constructive criticism! Oh, please check out my other stuff, too! ^_^ ~*~Gryphnwng~*~ 


	2. Sundered Reunions

A/N: Oh.my.GOD! Here I am, sitting and watching everyone's fav anime series, thinking to myself Wouldn't it be funny if Fluffy smiled? And ya know what happened? HE SMILED!!! I was starring at the tv in shock for at least a minute. Yikes. Was kinda. unnerving. *Shudders* Anywho, tankies to all you lovely people who reviewed! That was another shocking experience. I never expected my first chap to be so well liked! I must confess, I was so happy the very next day I blocked out the next 3 chapters while in classes, lol. Of course, I had to get sick, so the next chapter was a little late. Oi, gomen. ^^ Enjoy!  
  
The Hunter and the Prey Chapter 2: Sundered Reunion  
  
For the past few weeks, Inuyasha and Co. had been tracking Kagome's trail, with only partial success. Kagome's trail was more twisted then a fox could manage. Even Shippou had been impressed. Those few snatches of Kagome's scent, though few and far between, had been enough to keep the kit from getting completely depressed. He missed her desperately. The last time any trace of Kagome had been spotted was well over two days ago, and the group was floundering along in the woods. By now, most of the group was tired, hungry, thirsty, and in desperate need of a bath. Sango sighed, pushing a sweaty piece of hair behind her ears and about to tell Inuyasha it was time to stop for the night when Shippou jumped from her arms.  
  
"Hey! I think there's a village up ahead!" He lifted his nose, eyes half closed as he sniffed. "Yup, definitely a village." Innocent blue/green eyes looked up at Sango slyly. "Now you can go get a bath! That's if Miroku can swindle us a place to stay."  
  
Miroku simply sighed, affecting an innocent expression. "Swindle? I'm hurt, Shippou, that you think so lowly of me. I am a monk, and my intentions are always true." (a/n: uh huh, riiiiight.) During this little speech, Miroku had come up behind Sango.  
  
Thwack!!  
  
"Innocent, riiiight, Miroku. Come on Shippou, let's get Inuyasha and see about a place for the night." Sango gathered him up and walked away and left the stunned monk behind, muttering under her breath about perverted monks with wandering hands.  
  
Up ahead on the trail, Inuyasha walked along, paying no heed to the activities behind him. Or around him. By his side was Kikiyo, whom had joined the group upon Kagome's departure. Nobody was sure why she was there, and suspected she had something to do with Kagome's leaving. Steeling her nerves, Sango approached the two, and cleared her throat, gaining their attention.  
  
"Ahem.Inuyasha? Shippou scented a village up ahead. All of us are tired, so we could stop there for the night. Who knows they may even have heard if Kagome had been by there?" Sango was surprised by Inuyasha's expression. For a second, she could have sworn she had seen genuine worry, and then it had vanished again behind the mask of cold indifference. She felt a cold chill travel through her spine.  
  
"Fine, if it will stop the rest of you from whining about another night in the forest." His cold voice answered her sharply. Answer delivered, he turned back to Kikiyo, ignoring Sango completely, who was a bit shocked, and upset about her friend's cold dismissal. Why has he changed so much? She mused as she walked back to the others to head off to the nearby village. He never used to be that cold. He hasn't even argued with Shippou! Why though? Her troubled thoughts kept her company as they headed to the village with weary footsteps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NANI??"  
  
"It's true, sir. She arrived here about, oh, six days ago whilst we were abein 'ttacked by some youkai. We asked her for her help, bein that was dressed as one o' dem demon exterminators, like the young miss o'er there. She agreed, and slaughtered that demon as if it where on'y a chicken for the table! She left the next day, off that direction." At this, the village head motioned with one arm off to the west. "We'd be happy to give ye all rooms fer the night, seein' as how yer all friends o' hers."  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and Kikiyo could only stare at the villager. Kagome, who previously was about as much help in a battle as a wet haddock, had killed a dangerous youkai on her own? Sango, though, merely smiled to herself. When Inuyasha had grudgingly given Kagome her sword and some lessons, she had taken it upon herself to do better. In secret, at night, she had trained Kagome in real practice. If she was going to fight, Sango reasoned, better to do it properly then just swinging a sword around like Inuyasha did. She might hurt herself. Sango almost grinned; happy that her pupil had took her lessons to heart so well.  
  
With the question of lodging settled for the night, the group settled in. Each lost to their own thoughts as to the changes to the gently Kagome thy all once knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A clearing 10 miles distance from the village  
  
"Are you sure this will work? I mean, he obviously doesn't care about me enough."  
  
"It will. He will come with the Tetsusaiga, and if not him, then your friends will. Even if my worthless brother has lost all sense, you're friends will bring it to us."  
  
Kagome snorted, staring into the flames of the campfire pensively. "If you say so then. I suppose it will have to do. Tomorrow then."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, also gazing into the hypnotic flames elegant features set into his normal mask of indifference. Tomorrow.One way or another Inuyasha, I will posses what is yours.whether it is the Tetsusaiga, or Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Morning  
  
With the directions given by the village headman and a clearer scent trail the mixed group of humans and demons set off, all in better spirits. Perhaps the general mood seemed lighter for the good food and nights rests they had, or the use of the baths. Or perhaps it was because Inuyasha seemed to be more like his old self. Grumbling, grouchy, and fighting with Shippou. Either way, it served to bring back a much-needed sense of normalcy to the friends. Around midday Inuyasha struck a trail that was fresher then the one they had been following.  
  
"Hey Houshi, there's a new trail here, pretty fresh too. No more then a day at most, I think." On all fours Inuyasha crouched, nose to the ground to get a better idea of the scent. "We should find her in no time now." He straightened up, one hand casting a shadow over his eyes as he looked into the distance, as if to see her approach.  
  
Miroku smiled; glad to see his friend acting more normal. Perhaps he had been wrong about him after all. "That is good news, indeed, Inuyasha."  
  
This happened to be overheard by a certain hyperactive kitsune. Popping into his giant pink bubble form (a/n: does that thing even have a name?!?!?!?) he glomped onto Inuyasha's head, and gnawed. "Hey Dog Boy, I bet when we find her, Kagome's gonna sit ya so many times you'll look like a pug! Serves ya right for makin her leave in the first place." He made sure to get Inuyaha's long hair extra slobbery.  
  
Inuyasha, though, wasn't amused. The dog demon growled and bopped the bubble shaped kitsune between the eyes, knocking him off his head and into the bushes with a startled wail. He landed non-too gracefully and startled to wail, rubbing his sore head. "Sango, Inuyasha hit meeeeeeee!"  
  
Before Inuyasha could advance on the helpless Kitsune, Miroku's staff decided to acquaint itself with his head. And thus, his bottom decided to meet with the ground. Sango smiled slightly as she picked up the now cheerful Shippou as Miroku admonished Inuyasha.  
  
"Patience, Inuyasha. Shippou is only a child, and knows no better." Shippou's smirk belied that idea. "Besides, you are wasting time we could be finding Kagome. For all we know, she could appear over the crest of that hill as we speak." With his staff jingling, he gestured over to a nearby hill.  
  
Speak of the devil. Irony decided to makes its presence known. This was the time that Kagome chose to appear. Over the crest of the afore mentioned hill even. "To think that all this time, all I had to do was ask for Kagome and she would appear!" Miroku quipped, running with the rest to greet Kagome. Shippou was in the lead and arrived first, jumping into her arms with a squeal of "Kagome! I missed you! What did Dog Breath do this time?" She smiled, cuddling the ecstatic kitsune close.  
  
"Er, nothing, Shippou. I just needed to be on my own for a bit."  
  
By this time the others had arrived, and were babbling all at once, Kirara rubbing against Kagome's legs and squeaking. Noticeably absent from the happy reunion was Kikiyo, who held back, features as cold and unreadable as usual. Nobody noticed as his or her thoughts were centered on Kagome. Sango was next in her greeting, giving Kagome a big hug. She grinned, praising Kagome's newfound prowess in demon extermination. Miroku also hugged Kagome, though ended up with lumps for his effort when he tried to turn the hug more.intimate. The others stepped aside, and Kagome placed Shippou down, turning to face Inuyasha. The weeks she had spent apart from him had served to cool her fury, letting her greet him with a calm, impassive face.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Oi, Kagome, why'd you run off like that? You had everyone worried about you!"  
  
She mentally snarled, though kept it away. Only my true friends, Inuyasha. I'm sure you didn't miss me at all. "As I told Shippou, Inuyasha, I needed to get away for awhile. I was feeling.stifled.in the group. I am as good a fighter as any of you now, though you never let me have part in the battles. I needed to prove myself, to myself, if anything."  
  
Inuyasha wondered at her slightly formal tone, though shoved it aside, desperately trying to give her a reason why he hadn't wanted her fighting. So of course he put his foot in his mouth. "Why did you need to prove yourself by fighting? You're the shard detector, if you got hurt, then where'd we be collecting my shards?" Even as the words left his mouth, he mentally slapped himself. Ahhhh...shit. That was stupid, baka. You should've had told her you cared for her or something.now yer gone be sat till yer in a crator 10 feet deep! He mentally braced himself for the barrage of sits, and.nothing. He cautiously looked at her. Her expression was the same as before, only a slight tightening around her eyes. Uh. that's not a good sign.  
  
She was distracted from whatever she was about to say, though, by the others. Everyone wanted to know what she had been doing, who she had met, etc. Gratefully, she turned her mind from Inuyasha and concentrated on her friends. It was nice to see them again. To bad she would be leaving them so soon again. While filling in Sango and Miroku, and cuddling Shippou, she mentally calculated the time till Sesshoumaru would arrive. Should be pretty soon. She decided while tickling Shippou. Watching Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes, she saw him stiffen and lift his keen nose to the air. At the same time, she felt Sesshoumaru's aura.  
  
"Uh.not good. Inuyasha, do you smell anything? I think there is a demon nearby." She placed a worried expression on her face, putting Shippou down again, backing slightly away from the group."  
  
Inuyasha growled, golden eyes narrowed in hate. "Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome nodded, eyes scanning for him. Sango unlimbered her giant boomerang (a/n: just what is that thing called anyways? Lot's o little notes here, lol) from her back, also looking in all directions. "What does he want now?" She muttered.  
  
From behind then a cold voice answered. "What I have always wanted."  
  
The group gave a collective gasp, whirling around to face him. He smirked slightly, noting that the dead miko had finally joined the group. "And I will have it, Inuyasha. Had the Tetsusaiga to me now.  
  
Inuyasha crouched, drawing the sword, transforming the fang as he did. "Now why on earth would I do something like that, brother?" The sarcasm was heavy.  
  
Sesshoumaru now openly smiled, chilling everyone, except perhaps Kagome. "Because of this, dear brother." Faster then Inuyasha could react, he had torn through the group and grabbed Kagome up by the waist and securing her with his tail. "If you aren't so eager to give me the sword, perhaps a little barter is in order. This girl's life for the fang. You have 5 days." So saying, he jumped in the air, swiftly traveling to his lands.  
  
The shocked silence was broken by a cry of "Kagoooommeeeee!" Shippou ran after the fast retreating figure of Sesshoumaru. But, blinded by tears, he tripped, collapsing to sob on the ground. Sango, too, was in tears, and went to comfort the kit. Miroku watched the departure, left hand grasping his right forearm, features twisted into a mask of helpless rage. He alone, though witnessed Inuyasha's reaction.  
  
Inuyasha stared after his brother, bearing away Kagome. He started to run after them, golden eyes narrowed to slits, fangs bared in silent snarl. Only to be stopped by.Kikiyo. One hand grasped his shoulder. Startled, he turned about to snarl something at her, only to have mind and logic become fuzzy. Eyes closed briefly then opened, expressionless. Miroku watched this, former suspicions now much clearer. "Inuyasha? What are we going to do?" Everyone looked to him.  
  
He snorted, turning away with Kikiyo. "Do? Nothing. We don't need the wench. I'm not giving up my fathers fang for someone who is expendable. After all, we still have Kikiyo, She can sense the shards better, and fight better." As if this explained everything, he turned and walked away, Kikiyo by his side. Sango snarled, about to use her weapon on Inuyasha when stopped by Miroku's hand on her arm. He looked at her, his expression clearly telling her no, he would speak with her later. Something was wrong. She nodded, complying with his wishes, though very reluctantly. She picked up the still wailing kitsune, and followed the others, glancing back over her shoulder to look up into the now empty sky.  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter 2 of my current love child ^^. If anyone knows of a beta, or is one, could you please email me, or respond in a review? I would dearly like the insights of one, lol. So new am I to writing. I admit, this is fun. So, this is the exciting part where I get to thank all you wonderful reviewers!  
  
Dark Angel: I hope this was soon enough, rest assured, I do have two more chapters that I'm working on, next should be out by next Sunday or Monday ^_^  
  
Lkyra: Thanks! I happen to like Sess/Kag fics myself, hence the reason I'm writing one! Though personally, I do like Kikiyo's character. I just don't like her, if that makes sense? So she definitely won't be winning this time, lol. I hope this chapter tides ya over to the next one.  
  
Katzztar: Thank you so much for your insight sure does help to have another's opinion on things. I fixed the little thing about who really trained Kagome in weapons. I decided after I posted the first chap that Inu probably wouldn't train her, not really. Sango does make more sense. Thankies again! ^_^  
  
Cassandra: I hate cliffs too! But only when I'm reading.seems we all get a little when we're on the writing end of thing, heh heh heh. Anywho, thanks for the compliment!  
  
Anonymous: I always liked Kagome with a spine. Drives me nuts when people portray her as whiney or mopey ;-) I'll do my best to finish! Haven't figured how to end this..we'll see what happens.  
  
MarsMoonStar: Lol, thanks ^_^  
  
Um, yep. Rice krispie treats to all! Dang.7:30 am already.???Oh well, no sleep for the weary. Time to go to class. Argh. Where did the night go anyways?  
  
Skandro: You ssstayed up all night, sssilly.  
  
Gryphnwng: *blink* I did?  
  
Skandro: Yup. *preens neck feathers.* Yesss, you did. We grrryphonsss at leassst know to get ourrr beauty rrressst.  
  
Gryphnwng: *grumbles* Vain bird. Don't mind him, folks. Just my rather vain and self centered gryphon. Oi. I'm so bushed I can't even remember what else I was putting in this authors note. Sleeeeeep... Till next time!  
  
~*~Gryphnwng~*~ 


	3. Mutiny, betrayal, and Alliance

A/N:  Darn those TV people.  I'm gonna miss Inuyasha until they get new episodes.  Oh.  Happy Valentines Day, folks, hope yer all happy.  I am!  Well, here's another chapter.  I'm pulling an all-niter on this, start time is… *Checks watch*  11:42 pm.  Soon as this chapter is done, it's off to write another story!! A Harry Potter based one this time….heh heh heh….  Well, lets see if I can get the blasted bold and italics to work this time   so annoying. OI.  In case stuff doesn't work…Thoughts are in Italics and between  ~…~ those things.  Oh well.  Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!  You are my food, drink, and air!  Mwaah! 

**StDogbert:**  Your tired of those stories too? Lol ^_^

**PrincessRika**:  Yikes!!  Please don't kill Inu!  It's all part of the story, and I need him still!  *Skandro*  _Arrrre you sssurrre about that?  He looks rrrratherrrr tasssty…_

*Gryph* Yes, I am.  And pull your tongue back in, it looks redicules hanging out of your beak.  Yes, unfortunately, I do have a muse…one who has feathers for brains. J

**Yuko: ** Glad you like it ^^

**Paper-Thin:  **Ok, I hope this chapter ends up longer ^^ It just seemed like a good place to stop on the other chapters! *bows* I shall endeavor to do my best!  Glad you likeys so far.

**Paru-chan:  **Erm… *eyes the twitching*  You ok?  ^_~  This should be longer J

**Saisaishi:**  Ahhhhh, thank you!  Now I won't have to call it her "Giant boomerang thingy"

**Momiji:  **Heh, I've always liked the bad boys myself, though I can't say anything for Heero/Relena as I've never gotten into Gundum… *ducks flying appliances*   Heres the update!

**Licht Sieger:  **Thanks!  I saw that there was a need for more of these types of pairings, so I humbly offered up my services ^_^

**Naptina:  **Errrrr…really there was a reason for Inu bein an arse!  Really!  The evil plot bunnies told me so!  It shall all be made clear in time…mayhap in this chapter…? ^.^

**Neherenia:  **Well, since I can't have you going insane, here is an update!!

Enjoy!

~*~Gryphnwng~*~

**Chapter Three: Mutiny, Betrayels, and Alliances.**

It was a very subdued and upset group that made camp that night, except for Kikiyo and Inuyasha.  The former was, well, dead of any expression, and the later was just the walking dead.  Or the other way around.  The hanyou acted as if on autopilot; his face devoid of thought or emotion.  In fact, he looked as though he were dazed.  

It was Miroku's turn for first watch that night.  He watched as the waning crescent rose slowly into the sky, thinking about what had happened, and his suspicions.  The entire time he had known Inuyasha; he had never been so callous as this.  Sure, he attacked tough, but it was all a mask, right?  ~_He couldn't have changed that quickly, or have acted so cruel.  He isn't like that.  In fact…~_  He scowled, deep in thought.  ~_He didn't start behaving like that until Kikiyo showed up…right before Kagome left... Oh no…~_  A cold feeling moving down his spine made the hair on the nap of his neck stand as he realized the reasons for all the things that had been off lately with Inuyasha.  Kikiyo.

Gathering his staff, he arose, his right hand unconsciously gripping into a tight fist, prayer beads clicking softly.  He made his way over to where Sango lay, and observed her as she slept.  One fist curled up near her mouth, her brows drawn in a frown even in sleep.  She was beautiful.  Sighing, hating to wake her, but needed to speak, he gently woke her up.  Unfortunately, by caressing her breasts.  That did wake her up, but had the undesirable effect of leaving him with a headache from  Hiraikotsu.  He'd forgotten that she slept with it near.

Sango was not amused.  "Houshi-sama" she growled, "I hope you have a good reason for waking me in such an… undignified manner."  Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she glared at the monk, still upset over the recent events.

He nodded slightly, glancing around to see where the dead miko and Inuyasha had gone.  "I do.  Follow me, we have to talk.  It's about Inuyasha, I've an idea what's wrong."  He spoke quietly, so as not to be over heard, and left as soon as he had finished.  He left back to his post, and was soon joined by Sango.

 She settled nearby him, though not so close as to risk another groping, and regarded him carefully.  "So?  You think something is wrong with Inuyasha?  Besides the fact that he left Kagome for dead, I mean?"  She gave a sardonic look to the monk, not really in the mood for talk.  Target practice seemed more appealing at the moment.  

Miroku stayed silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts, then spoke.  "Yes, I do.  You did not see it for you were facing the other direction, but when Kagome was kidnapped, Inuyasha was truly worried and upset.  That is, until Kikiyo arrived.  I almost missed it, but as she touched him, he changed.  I do not really know how to explain it, but it was as if he became another person.  All emotion just left his face."  Miroku's face was troubled as he recounted what he had seen.

He had Sango's full attention now.  She nodded as he made his points, stating the differences they had all seen in Inuyasha, and correlating them with the times Kikiyo had been near.  It seemed he was only normal when she wasn't there.  Her expression darkened even more as Miroku made sense of what had felt wrong to her the past few weeks.  It was that damn bitch the entire time.  _~I knew she was up to no good…~_  "So what now?  As long as Kikiyo is here, we won't be able to snap Inuyasha out of it, can we?"

"No, we can't.  I'm not strong enough to stop her.  The only one who could is Kagome, and she is in peril herself."

Sango thought a moment, biting on her lip as she thought of something.  "Well… we could try to ransom her ourselves…all we need in Inuyasha's sword, right?  As long as his brother gets that, he won't harm Kagome."

Miroku closed his eyes, thinking it through, and then smiled.  "Ah, but we need to get his sword first, and as we all know, he is rather possessive of it."

"Alright, you know something Houshi, out with it!"  Sango growled, fingering Hiraikotsu.

Miroku only smiled mysteriously, holding his hands up in supplication.  "Now now, dear Sango, I may have something for that."  He pulled out a small bundle from his robes and unwrapped the cloth casing to reveal several small white mushrooms.  "Remember a few days back when I sent Shippou into the forest to find something to go in the stew we were making?  These mushrooms were included in what he returned with.  While not deadly, they do induce a very deep sleep in those who consume them.  I thought to save them, and now I am glad I did.  We can put these in Kikiyo and Inuyasha's food, thus sending them to sleep.  While they sleep, we take the sword and head to the Western Lands.  They will sleep for approximately 3 days, giving us enough time to make a decent head start, if we ride Kirara."  He sat back against the tree, a smug grin intact on his features for his brilliant plan.

Sango nodded, eyes half lidded as she thought it out.  "That sounds like it could work."  She looked to where Inuyasha and Kikiyo had disappeared a while back.  "We'll do this tomorrow evening.  I'm heading back to bed, wouldn't do to be seen up talking like conspirators.  Don't tell Shippou- he may let on something is up and alert Kikiyo."  She slowly stood up, stretching out the kinks from sitting against the tree.  "Your watch is almost over.  See you in the morning."  Looking around once more, she walked back to her sleeping place and settled in, falling asleep almost instantly.  Miroku watched her as she walked back, or more specifically, watched her hips.  Sighing, he leaned back against the tree, waiting for Inuyasha to come back to relieve him.  _~Perhaps Sango won't mind a bit of company tonight…~  _He entertained thoughts of Sango until a slightly rumpled Inuyasha finally appeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A bright, chill dawn had just occurred by the time Sesshoumaru arrived at his castle, Kagome still held firmly in claws.  Setting down gently, he let go of the girl, letting her find her feet.  Kagome looked up at him, and down at her for a few seconds, both still holding to the other.  His amber eyes were inscrutable as he silently watched her, thinking.  Who knows how long this would have gone on, but it was interrupted by a chattering blur which attached itself to the Youkai Lords leg.

"Rin is so glad you're back, Sesshoumaru-Sama!"  The small girl smiled up at her protector, still keeping up her death grip on his leg.  Sesshoumaru winced slightly at her high-pitched tones, but nodded at her gently.

"Yes Rin, I have returned, and have brought someone as well.  Please remember your manners and greet her properly.  This is Lady Kagome."  With surprising gentleness, he laid one clawed hand on the small girls shoulder and turned her to face Kagome.

With a graceful curtsey, Rin turned to Kagome and smiled, piping up, "Ohayo, Lady Kagome-san, my name is Rin."  Once the proper greeting was over, she let loose with a barrage of questions, while Sesshoumaru groaned softly to himself.  "Oh, you are so pretty!  Did you come to be my friend?  Will you play dress-up with me?  Jaken doesn't play very nicely.  Do you like Sesshoumaru-sama?  I'll bet he likes you, you are so pretty!  Besides, he's never brought someone home before…"

Sesshoumaru interrupted her questions before she could get much further, noting the bemused look on Kagome's face.  "Rin…"  That was as far as he could get before yet another interruption happened.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!  You're back!  Thank the Gods!"  This came from Jaken, Sesshoumaru's imp servant.  Who, at the moment was dressed in a girl's kimono and had a daisy wreath on his head.  Oh dear.  "That…that human is a disgrace to your lordship, and…"  Jaken continued in this manner, to upset to notice the slight twitch beginning in Sesshoumaru's eye.

"Jaken?"

"…er, yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Shut up."

"O-of c-course, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Kagome was torn between laughter and bemusement as she watched the little homecoming between Sesshoumaru and his servants.  Laughter at seeing him so put out by his servant and the small girl, and bemusement because he was being so, well, nice to the small child.  She had never thought him capable of anything but malice before, but from what she had seen of him in the past few days, she would have to reevaluate her opinion.  Perhaps if he could show such kindness to a small human girl, there was something worthwhile in him after all.  Bending down, she addressed Rin at her own eye level.

"Hello Rin, it is very nice meeting you.  I don't know how long I will be staying here, but I'm sure we'll be quite good friends while I am.  I'm a…"  Here she faltered for a moment on how to describe her relationship with Sesshoumaru, but then recovered.  "Business partner of Sesshoumaru's, and I'm here to conclude some matters with him."  ~_Really I am…~_she thought, ~_Just need to work on getting Inuyasha's sword, and my jewel shards.  That's business, right?~  _

Rin grinned, jumping about a little.  "Yeah!  Let me take you to a guest room, Rin thinks you look tired."  Grabbing up and tugging on one of Kagome's hands, she led her into the castle proper for a hot bath and good meal.  Shrugging mentally, Kagome followed her in, looking over her shoulder once to Sesshoumaru.  He nodded, indicating her to go on.  Watching Kagome until she disappeared into the castle, he turned back to Jaken.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  He gulped.  He had a bad feeling about this.

"Remember, Rin is my ward.  You are to protect her with your worthless life.  As well as that, when I am gone or busy, you are to amuse her in any way that she wishes.  Without complaint.  Do I make myself clear?"  Amber eyes gazed down at the imp, almost imperceptible narrowed.

Yup.  He was right.  That was bad.  He was doomed to a lifetime of catering to the whims of small, loud, and annoying human children.  "Er, yes, perfectly clear, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Good."  That taken care of, Sesshoumaru turned to the castle, but turned back one more time.  "And the Lady Kagome is here as my guest.  You are to treat her with the utmost respect."  He walked the rest of the way into the castle, following the path Rin had taken to make sure that she had done things properly. 

One dejected looking imp was left outside, muttering under his breath about the sad state of times when humans were rated better then he, himself was.

A/N:  Kinda shortish, but I'm dead tired.  And I can't post this until SUNDAY!!!  *cries*  Dang it.  It's now 5:14am Friday morning.  Took me several hours to finally type this.  Must learn a better method then the two finger typing way. Lol. Oh well.  Here is the third chapter.  Next will be out much quicker though, and will have a stolen sword, and a happy Kitsune pup.  Plus fluff!  *grins*  Between Miroku and Sango, and Kagome and Sess.  Now I think it is time to go to bed…er…well maybe not.  I'd just have to get up in 3 hours anyways.  Might as well do something ^^  Night!

~*~Gryphnwng~*~


	4. Hot houses and Surprises

**AN:**  Well, I am back!  And sooner then last time, all those lovely reviews help, I think! *Grins*  Plus the fact that ma friend Kit seems to like throwing appliances at my head if I don't finish.  Sigh.  Well, here ya go Kit, I hope you enjoy!  See?  I'm writing!  *Types away at computer*  I can't believe no flames either, makes me veeeeeery happy.  Gryphons and flame don't mix, and I don't want to lose my muse, heh heh heh.  Oh, I must warn you- this is un-beta'd.  

**Naptina:  **Yeah! Repeat reviewer!  Big chocolate chip cookies for you.  I do so love having fun with Jaken, especially when Rin is involved.  More Rin goodness is coming, and fluff too, no doubt.  I'll see what I can do to Jaken in the meantime ^_^

**Yuko:  **Again, with the repeat reviewer!  I love you guys!  *Hands out more cookies*  I hope you enjoy J

**Seatbelt:  **Nice name! Rather original.  Thank you! Glad you enjoy so far.

**Kaimi:  **Well, here it is, the next chapter.  Enjoy!

**Kit:  **Please don't send rabid chipmunk army after Skandro!!  He promises to be a good gryphon ^^  (had a veeeery interesting aim conversation, heh heh heh)

Okay, a brief view of this chapter.  Mostly it will deal with Sess and Kag, with Rin and Jaken on the side. (Anyone want fries with that? Lol)  Sango, Miroku and co. will show up in a bit towards the end.  Then, fun shall be had by all.  *evil grin*   

**The Hunter and the Prey**

Chapter 4:  Hothouses, Confrontations and Awakenings

_~Sesshoumaru's Castle later that night~_

**Kagome's POV:**

Kagome sighed as she softly closed the door behind her, and then leaned against it wiping her brow.  Who would have thought that one small girl could have so much energy?  Rin had given her a whirlwind tour of the _entire_ castle, and it was BIG.  On top of that, they had played hide-and-seek and dolls.  Kagome was, for all intents and purposes, exhausted.  She could see why Sesshoumaru had left Rin mainly to the care of that imp- he might be ugly and annoying, but he was the only one who could keep up.  Pushing away from the doorframe, she headed for the baths.

After stopping briefly in the small suite of rooms that Rin had pointed out as her own for fresh clothing, she made her way down to the floor level and the outdoor baths.  From what she had seen from her wild tour, they were housed hot springs, and she couldn't wait to try them.

Picking her way across the grounds, she made it to the building and entered.  After pausing to close the door behind securely, she turned, and then gasped.  Not one, but 5 hot springs greeted her view.  The building, which had been built back into the mountain rock behind it hosted a descending series of hot springs, the one at the very top overflowing at the lip to flow into the one beneath it.  The entire series was screened in by vines with sweet smelling night blooming jasmine, and other flowering plants.  Stairs had been carved into the rock itself, and the insides of the springs smoothed and shaped by magic.  Kagome was in heaven.  

A quick look, and scan with her powers, around made sure that she was alone.  Leaving her dirty travel clothes in a pile near a hamper, she made her way up to the top pool, snagging a towel along the way.  Testing it, she found it was too hot for even her tastes, so she settled to soak in the second from the top.  The heat seeped into her pores, dampening her hair with sweat as it went to work on her tired, aching muscles.  One wet hand lazily lifted to brush strands of her thick hair behind an ear as she thought about everything that happened; her running off, Inuyasha and Kikiyo, _Sesshoumaru…_  ~_Ug.  Why does my life have to be so complicated?  Things were so much simpler when Inuyasha and I were the good guys, and Naraku and Sesshoumaru were the bad guys.~_  Closing her dark eyes, she slipped further down into the water, ignoring everything in favor of her train of though.  ~_Now, it's so complicated.  Sure, Naraku is still the evil one, but Sesshoumaru?  Who would've thought that he could be so gentle, especially with a human child?  And me; it's not like I haven't changed either.  Here I am, helping Inuyasha's older brother to steal his sword!  Damn.  I wish Sango were here.  I miss her, and Shippou.  Hell, I even miss Miroku!~_  

Deciding that she'd rather not look like a cooked prune, Kagome reluctantly got out of the soothing waters and wrapped the thick towel around her slim form.  Promising herself another visit in the very near future, she set off down the stone steps to the bottom floor of the bath house, not noticing that someone had come in.  Rolling her shoulders to relive some of the tension that had failed to dissipate in the waters, she stooped to pick up her fresh clothes that had been provided for her.

A clawed hand settling on her shoulder and a deep, velvet voice caused her to freeze in sudden shock.  Especially when said hand became plural and started to lightly rub those sore shoulders.

"You look tense…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sess POV:**

His soft tread betrayed not a sound to any listeners as he slowly made his way through the castle.  From the sound of it, Rin had finally gone to sleep for the night.  Where on earth did she manage to get all that energy?  Sesshoumaru sighed.  That would probably be one mystery he would never solve.  Oh well, with the household asleep, he would now be free to bathe in privacy.  Being walked in upon was not fun, especially by curious little girls who never ran out of questions to ask.  ~_Though I wouldn't mind if were perhaps Kagome who did…~_  That thought was enough to almost make him miss a step.  Where had THAT come from, and when did that miko become Kagome?

~_The minute you started thinking about her with more then just lust on your mind.~_

Now he knew he needed to unwind…it was just not healthy to hear voices in ones head.

~_Even if they are right, o Mighty Sesshoumaru?~_

*_Shut up.*  _

As if the wind knew object of his unease, it clearly brought to him the scent of the priestess.  Looking around, he noted that she must have been by recently, perhaps on the tour Rin had done?  No matter, she was probably long gone by now.  He pushed away the feeling of loss that thought brought him.  ~_Ahhh…sanctuary at last.~_  Softly opening the doors, a humid breeze scented of jasmine blew by him until he closed the doors once more, letting the humid air wrap around him.  ~_Jasmine flowers and…sakura?  There isn't any of that…here…Oh Kami…~ _ Amber eyes fell upon the slender body of Kagome as she made her way down the stone steps, wearing only the flimsy towel.  He couldn't help but stare at her slim, but nicely endowed frame.  Shaking his head with a light growl, he ducked to one side, neatly hidden behind a tall potted plant.  Feeling almost, but not quite, bad having caught her in such straights he continued to watch her as she walked to a pile of neatly folded clothing.  

Hard won self control just about scattered to the 4 winds, the youkai lord stepped out of hiding, approaching her from behind on silent feet.  Wincing, she rolled her shoulders to try to relieve some stress as she bent down to retrieve her clothes.  Almost unbidden, his clawed hand stole out, just to feel what that marvelous skin felt like…like silk…so soft, warm…

"You look tense…"

((AN:  I could end it here just so a new chapter would be up…but…nah ^^  That would be too cruel, right?))

**End POV:**

Kagome jumped, almost scared out of her wits when that deep, velvet voice nearly purred in her ear.  But, his ministration on her poor aching muscles was so nice… ~_Wake UP, Kagome!  Powerful Youkai Lord, near naked girl??  Nuh uh, that is so not going to happen here.  Gotta get him to his senses, shit!~_

One arm securely held her towel; the other grasped her clothes to her chest.  She turned around so that she was facing Sesshoumaru, thus breaking his contact with her skin.  Slightly glazed amber eyes watched her as she paced back a few steps.  ~_Damn, where's a subduing spell when you need one?~  _"Um, Sesshoumaru, I was just leaving, yeah, and, um…the hot springs are all yours now, so enjoy!"  This was all delivered at a rather high-pitched fast squeak as she scooted around his still form to the door.

Perhaps it was the sound of the door slamming close, or the breath of fresh night air, but Sesshoumaru suddenly shook himself out of his near trancelike state, blinking owlishly around.  Never before had such an expression of bemusement crossed his visage before.  He blinked a few more times, trying to remember what had happened, then mentally shrugged and stripped, heading for the top pool.  The rest of the night he occupied himself trying to find out where the hidden Sakura blossoms were, because it was all he could smell.  ~_I don't remember having any planted here…?~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~_Three days later, in sight of castle~_

"So what do you suggest we do to get inside his castle, Lady Sango?  Judging from his past behavior, I doubt he will simply hand Kagome over for the sword."

"I don't know…he just may, Houshi-sama.  He is a Lord, and a Dog Demon Lord at that.  They try to be honorable, at least in things such as business deals.  He said the sword for Kagome, it doesn't hurt to just negotiate first."

"Please, It's Miroku, my dear Sango, I feel we have been together long enough to dispense with formalities?"

Sango blushed slightly as he spoke, and then the blush slowly darkened to something more sinister.  "H-hai, Miroku…"

**THWACK**

"Pervert!"

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Miroku was unable to defend himself, as he was currently now unconscious due to the hit on the head with Hiraikotsu.  Shippou merely sighed, turning bright eyes on the castle that was in the distance.  "Guys, I want Kagome back.  I miss her…"  A solitary tear trailed over his soft cheek.  Sango leaned over and gathered him into her arms, softly whipping the tear away.  He leaned into her embrace, but it just wasn't the same as Kagome's; in her arms, he always felt completely safe from any harm.

"We will get her, Shippou, don't worry.  I promise we will get her back."  She glanced down at the prone monk who was now showing signs of coming around.  ~_Damn, as hard as I hit him, he should have been lade out for a week!  Oh well, always next time, I suppose.~_  "Miroku?  It's time to go now."

Groaning slightly, he lifted himself off the ground with the aid of his staff,  it chiming slightly.  One hand went to touch at the goose-egg now on the back of the skull, only to have him hiss and wince away.  ~_Remind me next time not to do that…~_  He brushed off his robes swiftly, bending to retrieve the sword.  Sango refused to have anything to do it, probably stemming from the last time she stole it.  "All right then, shall we head on?"

From the trees above them, two figures watched silently as the small group headed off.  The largest of the pair made some hand-gestures to wait for the signal, then to follow in.  The smaller nodded its understanding, and shifted lightly on the branch.  The larger gathered for a moment, and then leaped, landing straight in front of Miroku.

**AN:**  Here were are, at another cliffhanger.  *Ducks underneath table*  Don't worry!  I can update faster this week cause I'm relatively stress free and home on a break!  *grins*  Any who, just seemed like a good place to stop.  As always, please R&R and tell me what you think!  I think time to sleep now…haven't actually slept in over 36 hours, so I'm due!  Thanks for reading, I love y'all!   X_X ZZZZZzzzzzzz

_~*~Gryphnwng~*~_


	5. Authors Note and apology

A brief note of apology: It seems that the 5th chapter of my story the Hunter and the Prey does not want to upload..gr. I've been trying for the past few hours to fix this problem, but it does not seem to want to go away, much to my annoyance. Since it is now 3:30am, I think I shall go to sleep. Hopefully, I'll be able to fix this problem tomorrow. If anyone has any idea how to fix this, I would greatly appreciate it! Somehow, the entire chapter will not upload, only 200 words or so makes it. *Yawns* Okies, to bed I go. Again, sorry about the problems with uploding. Thank you for reading!! 


	6. Discussions and Unhappy Awakenings

The Hunter and the Prey

Chapter 5:  Alliances and Unhappy Awakenings

Author:  Gryphnwng

Rating: er…PG-13?  

Authors notes:  Hi, yes, I am back.  This time with more sleep.  J  I've found out that sleep is a good thing, and lets a person work better.  SO, here is another chapter, yeah!  Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I never expected so many!  And so many returning reviewers too!  Ah… and as a favor to my friend Kit, for her wonderful ideas.  On to the story notes.  Ok, I don't know if anyone noticed, but I flubbed on the title of the last chapter, lol.  I should be going back to fix that soon.  Does anyone know of a beta, or is a beta?  'Cause I need one very badly!  My grammar and spelling leaves something to be desired.  Oh well.  Enjoy the chapter, and as always, R&R!

**NOTE: **This is the 2nd attempt to upload this- apparently only the review responses got uploaded last time…*grumbles*  Not happy 'bout that…grrrr..   Oh well... try number two.  Gonna try with reg word doc, so thoughts are now incased in ~…~  Sorry about that 

**NOTE number 2:**  After repeated tries to upload this very stubborn piece of work, I'm at wits end.  Yes I know, to everyone who reviewed, that it hasn't worked yet.  *growls*  I'm getting quite aggravated at FF.net.  OI!!!  Oh well…one more try can't hurt I suppose.

Chapter 5:  Alliances and Unhappy Awakenings

_Last time~ Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were in site of Sesshoumaru's castle discussing how to get inside to retrieve Kagome when a mysterious figure jumped from the trees in front of Miroku.  Another was still in the trees.~_

Before Miroku could take another step, a mysterious figure had appeared in front of him, effectively blocking his path.  Startled, he stumbled back a pace, his left hand reaching for the prayer beads wrapped around his right in a reflexive action.  The figure was dressed head to toe in white, with a dark blue sash holding a sword at his side.  A white mask was wrapped around the figures head, making it impossible to tell what its features were.  Miroku's senses were screaming "Youkai!" at him.  How could he have not sensed it before?  Sango gasped and reached back for Hiraikotsu, ready to throw at the slightest movement.  They made a frozen tableau, each waiting for the signal to move.  Shippou huddled next to Kirara his tiny arms around her neck, blue eyes wide as saucers.

Without warning, a second figure leaped from the lower branches of the trees, landing behind Sango.  Before the girl could move, Hiraikotsu was taken from her and thrown aside.  The first figure used the chance to grab the startled monks right hand, preventing the use of the wind tunnel.  Now disarmed, the group looked at each other, at the mercy of the two figures.  Sango chanced a look back at the figure behind her, and gasped.  The girl, for the figure stated female, was dressed in a familiar outfit, one like hers.  The black and violet clad figure reached up, and took off the mask obscuring her face, and grinned.  It was Kagome!

"What?  Kagome…how, who?"  Sango was almost speechless.  How had Kagome escaped Sesshoumaru?  And who was that with her?

Kagome smiled again, giving a nod to the figure that held Miroku's arm in its grasp.  "I think what you are trying to say, Sango, is how did I get away, and who is that with me?"  She grinned impudently, while Sango could only nod dumbly.

"I believe that would be correct, Lady Kagome."  Miroku stated, finally finding his voice, absently massaging his wrist, getting the blood to flow through it again.

"Kagome!"  A streak of orange hair and fur was all that gave Kagome warning before Shippou flung himself into her arms, sobbing into her shoulder.  She staggered back a step, before gathering him in and cuddling his shaking form.  "I thought I'd never see you again!  Why did you leave me?  I'd have gone with you if Dog-Boy was being stupid again!"  He buried his tear-streaked face into her shoulder and breathed deeply of her scent, he had missed it so much.

"Oh Shippou, I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I didn't want to.  I didn't know where I was going for the time being, and you would have been safer with the others.  I was going to come back and take you with me when my business was done."  Cuddling him closer, she rubbed soothing circles on his back, rocking him slightly.  "I'm here now, though, and I'll never leave you again."  Shippou sniffled through his tears and smiled up at her.

A clearing of the throat from the other figure broke the happy scene.  Kagome rolled her eyes, and addressed her friends.  "Well, it seems my impatient friend would like me to answer your questions."  She stuck her tongue out at the masked figured, who merely shook its head in consternation.  "Well, it is a long story, which started before I left the group…" Sitting on the ground with Shippou on her lap, she recounted to the others how she had come to leave.  Inuyasha's declaration of love, then finding him with Kikiyo later on at night, making love.  How she had left the group to find a way to get revenge on Inuyasha.  Finding Sesshoumaru late one night, and agreeing to help him get his brothers sword.  Devising the plan to get the sword by ransoming her off.  It took nearly an hour to finish reciting her story.  Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all stared at her in surprise at her daring, staying silent for nearly a minute before Sango ventured to speak.  

"So then, Sesshoumaru never kidnapped you at all?  Where is he now?"  She looked around, eyes wide.  Miroku look over to the white-clad figure, having his suspicions as to whom it was.  Casually leaning against a tree the whole time, he now moved, one clawed hand moving to take off the mask.  Silver hair tumbled free of the bindings, cascading over his back.  Amber eyes gleamed with amusement and disdain.  

"He stands before you now, wench."  Walking over to Kagome, he stood behind her, eyes never leaving the assembled humans.  "Where is my brothers sword?  I would have it now, if you please."  Kagome nodded to Sango, letting her know it was all right to get it.  With some slight trepidation, which she masked, Sango took the sword from Miroku and started to hand it to Sesshoumaru.  Kagome intercepted it first.  Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that, silently asking her why.  She answered verbally.  "Well, would you like to be shocked again?  As of now, only humans and Inuyasha can touch this sword.  I need to fix that.  It might take some time.  In the meantime, why don't we go back to the castle?  I'm sure my friends are tired and hungry, and would like some time to rest."

He growled, but nodded.  He knew Kagome was the only way to get his fathers sword, so he had to humor her.  He also didn't want to upset her for some odd reason.  ~_I value her opinion of me, wouldn't do to seem uncouth…~_  Growling again, he tried to squash that thought, and led the group to his castle.  ~_If this keeps up, I'll never get the stink of human out of my home.~_  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sat in her darkened quarters, the only light shed being provided by a few stout candles set in the corners.  The scent of sandalwood permeated the air, the sweat smoke coming from an incense burner.  She had her eyes closed, hands resting upturned on her crossed legs, as she meditated.  Tetsusaiga lay unsheathed before her.  Surrounding both was a pale blue nimbus of light; Kagome's power.  Reaching with her mind, she observed the flux of power held within the sword, searching out the threads that tied its power to only humans and Inuyasha.  She needed to find one strand only, the one to Inuyasha, and change it, so that Sesshoumaru would be able to use it, and not his brother.  Sweat beaded on her brow, the external sign of how this was straining her.  She delved onward through the myriad power signatures, hunting after the one.  Aha!  There.  With her mental 'hands' she caught it up, and studied it closely.  ~_Good, ~_  she thought, _~I can do this. It will just take some time.  Now…~_  Her brow wrinkled in concentration, she began her work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All through that long day, the inhabitants of the castle waited with bated breath.  It was a long wait, to see if Kagome would be successful in turning Tetsusaiga away from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru.  Sango and Miroku walked in the garden area and talked.  Mostly on Kagome, and their speculations about Inuyasha.  They would have to tell her soon, and see what she thought.  Their talk also wandered on to other areas, Kaide, the state of the village, and on how well Rin and Shippou seemed to get along.  "Like two pups from the same littler." Was Miroku's analogy.  It seemed quite true.  The two younglings had taken one look at each other and had hit it off.  They both were off torturing Jaken now with the Gods only knew what.

Currently Shippou was helping Rin chase down Jaken so they could "play" some more.  Shippou was having the time of his life.  Just take away that fire-breathing stick of his, and Jaken was as tame as a kitten!  So far, he and Rin had played tag, hide-and-seek, doctor (Jaken was the patient), and cat-and-mouse (Jaken was the mouse).  Now he was hiding, nursing his wounds.  Jaken had no wish to be subject to the worst of tortures again: Dress Up.  Unfortunately, Rin and Shippou had other ideas.  Using Shippou's keen sense of smell, they tracked down Jaken's hiding place.  Dragging the imp, kicking and screaming, out from under the kitchen stove, they bundled him up to Rin's room to find a nice pretty kimono for him to wear.

Sesshoumaru paid no attention to what was going on in his castle.  He spent his time waiting up on the stone parapets in thought.  He didn't move a muscle as he stared off into the distance over his lands.  His thoughts were on the miko who was at the moment in a deep meditation in his castle.  One part of him was elated that he would finally have his father's sword, and humiliate his brother.  Another part of him, though, buried deep, didn't want Kagome to succeed.  If she did, she would probably leave him, never to be seen again.  Her mission accomplished.  Silently he brooded over these feelings.  Why should he, the Lord of the Western Land, a powerful demon, not want to let a frail mortal female go?  His thoughts shied away from the idea that perhaps, just maybe, he had grown fond of her.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the quiet sound of a footfall behind him.  Turning, he found the human monk, Miroku, waiting behind him.

"She is finished, Lord Sesshoumaru."  Sesshoumaru was startled.  She had finished already?  He was surprised to see that the sun was setting; while he had thought, many hours had gone by.  Straightening, he walked passed Miroku and through an archway which led inside.

"Very well then.  Follow me, human."  He led the way inside, to an inner chamber where Kagome waited.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Sighing softly, Kagome finally let go of the thread of power she held in her mental hands.  ~_That should do it.  Now all that is left is to try it.~_  Opening her eyes, she groaned as she shifted position on the cushions.  She had been sitting there for hours, and she was sore all over.  She slowly got to her feet, and stretched,

Tetsusaiga held in one hand.  With faltering steps she made her way to her door and opened it.  Outside was one of Sesshoumaru's servants, a neko youkai named Marya.  She was Kagome's assigned body servant.  Quietly, Kagome spoke.

"It is done, Marya.  Please inform the others so.  I will be in Lord Sesshoumaru's study awaiting their arrival."

Marya bowed her head.  "Yes, Milady Kagome."  She hurried off, the soft padding of her feet barely heard.  With both hands clasped around the now sheathed Tetsusaiga Kagome made her way as swiftly as she could to the study.  She was the first to arrive, and opened the sturdy oak doors.  Inside was decorated in crimson and gold, with dark cherry wood furniture.  Three sides of the large room were filled with bookcases, filled with books and scrolls on various subjects.  The fourth wall housed a large hearth with a deep crimson rug in front of it and several deep cushions.  A desk stood in one corner, cluttered with maps and scrolls.  Sighing deeply, Kagome settled herself onto one of the thick cushions, Tetsusaiga in her lap.  The doors opened again to admit Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and lastly, Sango.  Sango went to sit beside Kagome, one hand resting on her shoulder.  Miroku opted to remain standing by the side of the hearth.  Sesshoumaru also remained standing, moving in front of where Kagome sat.  With a tired smile, she handed over the sword.  This was the moment of truth, had she accomplished what she had set out to do?  He looked down on the sword, held out to him by the girl.  He reached forward, and laid one hand on the sheath.  A wash of warmth stole out over him, welcoming him.  Amber eyes flew wide.  Was this what Inuyasha felt when he held the sword?  Bolder, her took the sword fully from Kagome, shifting his grip to unsheathe it.  The sword fairly sang in his mind, its power wrapping about his own, mixing, joining with his until you couldn't separate them.  For one of the few times in his life, Sesshoumaru allowed the mask he wore to slip away, showing his amazement, and his wonderment as he held the sword.  He smiled.  The others politely looked away, moved by this show of emotion the usually cold Youkai Lord displayed.

"Hmm, I see that it worked."  Kagome smiled tiredly up at Sesshoumaru.

"It appears so."  Sesshoumaru dropped his mask back into place, and sheathed Tetsusaiga again. 

"Kagome, I know you must be tired, but we must talk.  It concerns Inuyasha.  I'm sure he will follow us here.  After all, we did steal his sword."  Sango spoke up from her place beside Kagome on the cushions.

Kagome nodded.  "I'm sure he will, in fact, I am counting on it.  But tell me, how did you get it away from him in the first place?"

Miroku smiled conspiratorially.  "With a little help from some mushrooms, of course."

"Mushrooms?"

Sango nodded.  "Yes, mushrooms.  It was Miroku's idea.  A few days before, Shippou had found some mushrooms in the forest and brought them back.  He didn't know that they were of a type that sends one into a deep sleep.  Miroku kept them just in case.  When we decided to take Inuyasha's sword to ransom it for you, Miroku had the idea to use those mushrooms on Inuyasha and Kikiyo.  That night while Inuyasha and Kikiyo were…ahem…gone…," Here Sango blushed.  "We put them in the stew that we were making.  We all had our share before the mushrooms were put in, and the rest was left to them when they got back."

Miroku picked up the thread of the story here.  "When they returned, they were hungry, so ate the stew.  Inuyasha, being the pig that he is, had quite a bit."  Sesshoumaru snorted at the comment, and Kagome laughed.  "The mushrooms were quite potent, and I'm afraid Inuyasha had enough to put an entire village asleep for a week.  So it was quite easy to take the sword from him as they slept, and make our way here."  Miroku finished reciting the tale, both hands clasped about his staff.  "He should be waking up about now, or tomorrow.  We expect that he and Kikiyo will track us to here in about 3 days or so.  Depending on how well he can follow the trail we left."

Kagome nodded, face deep in thought.  "What shall we do to him, then, when he gets here?  I don't want to kill him but…"  She trailed off, her expression troubled.  Sesshoumaru lowered himself gracefully to a cushion next to hers.  She leaned almost imperceptible closer to him, taking in the silent comfort he offered.  Sango noted the little exchange with a raised eyebrow, and glanced at Miroku.  He nodded.  He, too, had caught that.

"We might not have to kill him, Kagome.  That was something else we wanted to talk to you about."  Kagome glanced over at Miroku, startled. 

"What do you mean?  He has been so cruel lately, and the humiliation that he had will just make him worse.  When he gets here, he will be in a 'Kill or be killed' type of state."

"That's just it, Kagome.  He only started being like that when Kikiyo came, right?  Miroku came up with a theory about her.  He had noticed several things about Inuyasha that were off.  He would be behaving like normal, then Kikiyo would walk up to him, and he would change.  Miroku thinks that she has been controlling him somehow."  Miroku nodded, backing up Sango's words.  

"Yes, it had seemed strange to me that he only started acting abnormally _after_ Kikiyo had arrived.  If anything, we need to find a way to end whatever influence she has over him."

Kagome nodded with a thoughtful expression.  It did make sense, but she still felt hurt and betrayed.  All thoughts went flying out the proverbial window though, when a giant yawn threatened to split her head open.  "Perhaps.  Let's think on this tomorrow though, please?  I'm about ready to fall asleep."

The others agreed, and saying their various goodnights, headed off to their guestrooms.  Shippou was already asleep in Kagome's a room, on a mat made up for him.  Once the others had left, Sesshoumaru leaned over to help Kagome to her feet.  One hand lingered over hers for a few moments longer as he simply said "Thank you." And then left.  Kagome watched him go, her hand held to her lips, thinking, before she too went to her rooms for some much needed sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha raged.  How could they have done this to him?  They took his precious sword, and left Kikiyo and himself asleep in the woods!  At least several days had passed while they were sleeping, and their trail was going cold.  The amber eyes were bleeding red, and Inuyasha tore the clearing apart in an excess of rage.  A tiny corner of his mind that could still think lucidly wondered at this, why was he acting so weird?  It was soon quashed under the force of his rage.

Kikiyo watched this from a safe distance, a small smirk on her otherwise impassive face.  This was turning out better then she had expected.  All she had to do was keep fueling his rage, and he'd be sure to kill that worthless child when he found her, and her friends as well.  Then she could release him.  The grief alone would be enough to drive him mad.  The perfect revenge.  For now though, they had a trail to follow.  She damped down his emotions enough through her link to him to let him think.

"Inuyasha, we must not delay.  The trail will go colder if we tarry much longer."  Glancing at Kikiyo, Inuyasha's eyes resumed a more normal appearance, though the red did not fully disappear.  

"Y-Yeah, yer right.  Get on my back, it's faster."  She walked calmly over to Inuyasha, her hoisted her to his back, and he set off at a run, following the scent trail left by the other four members of the group.

_To be continued…_

Well, there we go.  Chapter 5 ^_^  And now, to answer the lovely reviews I got!

**Clow Angel:**  Yup, it sure is!  There's just something about those two I just love!  *grins*  

**Naptina:  **lol, glad you like the cookie ^_^  Oh, had a bit of Jaken/Rin goodness here, with a bit of Shippou thrown in as well!

**Clytia:**  Glad you like it, hope you enjoyed this chapter too ^_^

**Katzztar:**  Uh huh!  Sure is.  Some of my favorite books are written by Mercedes Lackey.  Skandranon and FireSong are two of my favorite characters.

**Kaimi:**  I hope the wait wasn't too long J  Thanks for reading!

**Yuko:**  I'm not THAT evil, now am I?

**Kit:**  There we go again, people seem to think I'm evil today?  Why is that?  I would have told you I updated if you had been on….

**Crystal:**  I hope this clears up a few mysteries! ^_^

**Paper-Thin:**  No reviewer is pitiful!  Hope you liked this chapter J

**StDogbert:**  I have an affinity for birds of prey, and cats.  So…I'm a gryphon person!  They are my favorite mythical animals, so I based Gryphnwng on that.  I just dropped a few vowels on the way…nasty thing, vowels…lol.

Ok, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!  Night night, time for bed for me!

~*~Gryphnwng~*~


	7. Plans and Fluffy Moments

The Hunter and the Prey

Chapter 6:  Plans and Fluffy moments

Author:  Gryphnwng

Rating: er…PG-13?  

Disclaimer:  I don't, and have never owned Inuyasha.  Though I wouldn't mind doing so!!

To everyone who reviewed when the chapter got messed up:  Um yeah….heh heh heh.  Oops?  I fixed it though!!!!  Took long enough .  Sooooo annoying.  Ah yes…any who, sorry 'bout the lateness of this chapter, but I kinda got stuck.  I ended up trashing this chapter 3 times, and I still don't think it's good, but…oh well.  I was being threatened by both muses and beta's to hurry up and update, so I am.  OI.  I do hope yall enjoy though ^^

Chapter 6

Bright light and the cheerful sounds of chirping birds could possible be what awoke Kagome the next day.  Or it could have been the tortured screams of a certain toad demon.  Well, whichever it was, Kagome groaned, alternately cursing the bright sunlight seeping through her windows, and the loud screaming seeping through her door.  Blearily blinking her eyes, she sat up in bed and stayed that way, thinking over the past nights events.  ~_Ug.  Day starts too early.  Wanna go back to sleep, but we have to be ready.~_  Rising from the bed, she slowly padded to the window, watching as Rin and Shippou chased Jaken around the garden.  ~_Must be nice to have so much energy.  I wonder if Sess is up yet?~_  Stretching her still sore muscles, she went about getting prepared for the morning.

Sesshoumaru, Sango and Miroku looked up as Kagome finally made her appearance to the dining hall.  Smiling sheepishly, she took her place to Sesshoumaru's left, and glanced around.

"So how long did I oversleep?"

"Not so very long, Lady Kagome.  Sango and I have only been up for a few hours ourselves."  Miroku replied, serving himself some more tea.

"That's good, I did not want to waste the entire day away.  We really should be making a plan, or something…"  Kagome trailed off, not really sure how to proceed.  She looked around to the others, who seemed to be thinking as well.  Sesshoumaru spoke up, his smooth voice seeming to fill the entire hall, though he spoke quietly.  

"All we need to do is have someone distract Inuyasha while the main force is concentrated on Kikiyo.  I will take care of my half-brother.  The rest of you will take the undead miko.  Kagome, you will use your own miko powers to counter hers, you are as strong, if not stronger, then she is.  Sango and Miroku will distract her physically while you work.  It should be quite simple for me to keep Inuyasha occupied, as he is not as strong without fathers fang."

The others nodded, deciding that that should be a good plan, after tweaking a few spots.  The children would stay behind with Jaken at the castle, where they would be safe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the day was spent in training, meditation, or merely in conversation, depending on what the party in question was want to do.  Sango was in the gardens again, keeping an eye on Shippou and Rin.  She mused to herself as she sat in a puddle of sunlight on how well the two got along.  They almost could have been siblings for the way they treated each other.  She sighed, her mood turning melancholy as she thought of her own brother, Kohaku.  She drew one leg up, wrapping her arms around her leg and resting her chin on her knee.  ~_Oh Kohaku, I miss you so much… I promise, I will avenge you and our family, and free you.~_  She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she missed the presence of Miroku as he came up behind her, and touched her shoulder.  Sango jumped, shocked out of her train of thought by the soft touch on her shoulder.  She whirled around but relaxed when she saw it was Miroku.  He smiled softly and released her shoulder, sitting beside her.

"Are you thinking about your own family again, dear Sango?"  Carefully he drew her chin towards him with soft fingers so that she was looking directly in his eyes.  "I promise you, we will get Naraku Sango, please believe me when I say this."  Unable to look away, she was drawn into his blue eyes, and saw the sincerity there.  She offered a tremulous smile in returns and a soft "Hai.".  He let his fingers linger on her cheek a moment, before slowly drawing them down her soft cheek and away.  Both their cheeks were graced with a light flush.  Miroku swallowed quickly and look away to where Rin and Shippou were at play.  Sango looked away as well, one hand unconsciously rising to her cheek where Miroku's touch had lingered.  They afternoon sunlight played over them both, bathing them in an ethereal light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jaken trembled.  He did not know how much more of this he could take.  Vaguely, he wondered if his master had been possessed.  Never before were humans allowed in the keep, or children for that matter.  Now, everything had changed!  Brats running everywhere, getting underfoot, torturing him even!  And the humans were not much better, getting their stink into everything.  At this rate, it would pervade everything and never go away!  He sighed, his head in his hands as he crouched in a dark closet.  He could only hope those brats wouldn't find him this time, and fulfill their promise of…gasp! Horror of horrors! Dress-up. He shuddered.  What fascination Rin had with Lord Sesshoumaru's clothes, he couldn't guess.  But it couldn't be healthy.  Especially for him!

Rin followed behind Shippou, who was currently sniffing out Jaken latest hideout.  Unknown to Jaken, the duo had been using him in their latest game; Hide-And-Seek.  He paused by a small closet, and nodded to it.  Rin grinned, stuffing her hands over her mouth to keep from giggling.  Shippou held up three fingers, and slowly put each down, one at a time.  When they were all gone, they pounced on the door, pulling it open and grabbing the imp.  

"FOUND YOU!!"  Rin giggled like mad. 

"Yeah!  Now it's time for a new game…remember Jaken?"  Shippou had a particularly evil glint in his eyes; he remembered when Jaken had used his stick on him and his friends before.  This was the perfect revenge!  They both hauled the imp out of his hiding space, kicking and screaming for all he was worth.  Between them, they managed to drag Jaken away up the stairs, a growing look of dread in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   

In the castles salle, Sesshoumaru was practicing with the Tetsusaiga, getting a feel for its balance and heft, slaying straw dummies that were set up in various areas.  Straightening from the latest piece of wreckage he looked to the door.  A noise had alerted him to an intruder.  Frowning, he prepared to reprimand the person who dared disturb him, but it died on his lips.  Kagome stood there, dressed in her fighting gear, sword in harness over her back, and her bow and quiver in hand.

"I hope you don't mind, Sesshoumaru?  I would like to make sure I am prepared for the confrontation."  She hefted her bow in evidence of her wishes, head cocked to one side as she smiled slightly.

Sesshoumaru straightened, moving the Tetsusaiga at rest, and inclined his head to the girl, amber eyes hooded.  "Of course, feel free to use the salle as you wish, Kagome.  That is, if you don't mind my being here as well."

"Of course not, Sesshoumaru, I'll try to stay out of your way."  Kagome smiled again, dipped her head in acknowledgement and moved into the salle.  Amber eyes followed her movement as she set the bow and quiver aside and unsheathed her sword.  She stood still for a moment before moving effortlessly into a pattern dance.  Her sword sang in the still air as she gracefully moved through the set movements of the dance, gradually increasing the pace until the sword was a mere blur in the air.  A light sheen of sweat adorned her brow, her eyes nearly closed in concentration.  His own practice forgotten, Sesshoumaru watched her avidly, unable to take his eyes off her.  It was very rare to see a human who could complete such pattern dances with such grace and speed.  Demons, of course, could do it faster, but they would be hard pressed to match her effortless grace.

Slowing her movements, she ended the set, bringing her sword to rest in front of her, point to the floor.  Breathing deeply she looked around, seeing Sesshoumaru still standing in the same spot as when she had started.  His eyes were glazed, and his mouth hung open a bit.  ~_Oh dear…what's the matter with him?  Is he…He's drooling!  Oh man, that's too funny!~_  She grinned, and, sheathing her sword, walked over to him and waved a hand in his face.

"Earth to Sesshoumaru, are you in there?"  She stood on tiptoes, smirking as he snapped out of his trance and snarled at her.  

"Huhn…what?  Get out of my face, foolish girl."  He recovered quickly, blinking, looking at her coldly.  ~_I hope she didn't notice…~_

Kagome laughed softly, stepping back from his, her face lightly flushed from her exertions.  "Just so you know, Sesshoumaru…you were drooling."  He resisted the urge to hide, instead turning his back to her.  ~_Damn.  She did.  Argh.  How do I explain that?  Tell her that she's the most beautiful…what? No, didn't think that, nope.  Deny everything.~  _His thoughts were chaotic, chasing themselves around in his head.  What was it about that this girl that did this to him?  One hand lifted to his chin, wiping away the offending moisture.  ~Damn.~

"I never drool.  It was sweat."

"Of course not."  Kagome didn't bother trying to hide the grin on her face since his back was to her.

"If you wish, I will spar with you.  See if we can increase your speed at all." Sesshoumaru had to clear his throat before speaking.  He turned back, noting Kagome's grin.  One of his eyebrows quirked in answer, making her smile wider.  Thinking a moment, she nodded.  It couldn't hurt, and she did want to keep improving.  She could also use the chance to try out an idea she had.  Sesshoumaru offered her his arm and she took it, and he led her to the center of the salle.  

They spent the next few hours trading blows, with Sesshoumaru handing out the occasional advice on footing and angle of attack.  Kagome managed to surprise him once with a new technique she had created.  By concentrating, she was able to channel her powers through her weapon, charging it with her powers.  This let her use her sword much like one of her charged arrows, purifying whatever it struck.  She could successfully de-transform Tetsusaiga, or burn youkai flesh.  Sesshoumaru had looked impressed with her abilities, and had been far more careful after that.  They had ended up pressed together, swords locked at the hilt, Tetsusaiga in its untransformed state.  Even Sesshoumaru at this point was sweaty.  They both panted, staring into the others eyes, bodies pressed together full length.  He could feel her chest move against him with every harsh breath she took.  Even now she smelled sweet to his nose.  This brought about the usual response.  Kagome could feel his interest through the layers of clothing they both wore.  Slowly, they both dropped their swords; their gaze still locked on the others eyes.  Sesshoumaru leaned closer, his breath falling on Kagome's cheek.  Her eyelids fell, veiling her gaze from his.  Her leaned closer still, his breath caressing her lips until he pressed his own against hers in a kiss.

**A/N:**  I know, I really am evil.  But… oh well. ^_^ No review responses here, I think I'm going to do them on a separate page.  Seems to be pretty popular, lol.  I do appreciate each and every single one!  Right now, I'm sitting next to my boyfriend in the dialysis center.  He's getting his last treatment before his transplant on Monday.  We ish sooooo excited!  Yeah!  That's partially the reason why this took so long.  Well, that and writers block.  Evil thing that is.  Hopefully I'll get back on schedule soon. ^^  Thank you everyone for ready, I hope you enjoyed the fluff!  Next time- much fighting and reconciling.  The end is near….

~*~Gryphnwng~*~  


	8. Romance, Meetings, and Struggles

The Hunter and the Prey

Chapter 7:  Romance, Meetings, and Struggles

Author:  Gryphnwng

Rating: …PG-13 in general…this chapter may push the boundaries of an R rating.  Just be warned.  Mostly for violence, and some romance, and swearing.

Disclaimer:  I don't, and have never owned Inuyasha.  Though I wouldn't mind doing so!!

Authors Note:  Hi!  I am back.  That took awhile to get out.  Guess my mini writers block wasn't so mini after all.  I'm not so good at writing fighting I think, lol.  Well, as long as you have waited, I think yall deserve a nice long chappie ^_^  Wouldn't you agree?  I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, you are all awesome!  Every time I get a new one, I get these warm fuzzy thoughts ^_^  Enough rambling by me, time for the chapter!  P.S. Sorry for the last cliffie!  *Ducks flying veggies*  

Chapter 7: Romance, Meetings, and Struggles

Sesshoumaru leaned closer, his breath falling on Kagome's cheek.  Her eyelids fell, veiling her gaze from his.  Her leaned closer still, his breath caressing her lips until he pressed his own against hers in a kiss.

With a clatter, Kagome's sword fell to the salle's floor, her hands now occupied with bracing herself against his strong chest.  The feel of his warm, soft lips against her own made her gasp, which he adroitly made use of.  Swiping his tongue along her bottom lip, he was awarded entrance.  The hand holding Tetsusaiga crept around her waist, while his other hand busied itself tangling in her long ebony hair.  He growled softly, deep in his throat as he began to feel her begin to respond to his ministrations.  This kiss had a different taste then the one previous.  Before, he had taken, plundered her as if she were a treasure, without thought for Kagome.  This time, she was giving.  Sharing herself with him with the utmost trust of one who knows that this person would not, could not hurt them.  Sesshoumaru knew that this was true now.  After all his vows to never let anyone close to his heart, she had come, like a thief in the night, and had stolen it.  And he was content to let it remain thus.  Instead of being the captured, she had captured him.  

Kagome leaned into his kiss, his warm strength all that kept her from falling as she deepened the kiss.  Her knees were so weak; she doubted that she could stand on her own anymore.  She felt, more then heard, his growl as he held her closer, tenderly to his chest.  This was a far cry from their previous encounter, she felt.  While strong, like this one, it had been cold as well.  It had been impersonal, a mere expression of lust.  Now, she could feel the warmth in the kiss, the warmth in his eyes before he had leaned in.  It was as if his heart had finally melted.

The two of them stood in the salle, weapons forgotten, in their own little world, making small noises of pleasure.  Sesshoumaru abandoned Kagome's lips for the pleasures to be found in her neck, her ears, and her jaws.  The tiny nips and licks he bestowed on her left her gasping in pleasure, the tiny hurts his fangs left assuaged by gentle swipes of his tongue.  Her hands began their own journey, traveling across the hard muscles of his chest, over his strong back, and through his long, silky hair.  Passing her hands through it, she was startled to hear something akin to a purr emanate from Sesshoumaru.  With great effort, cinnamon eyes opened, still heavy lidded with pleasure, and looked at him.  His own amber gaze was locked away, a completely relaxed expression on his face, almost dreamy.  She stroked his hair again.  More purring.  She giggled, not able to help it.

This was enough to snap him out of his trance.  He mock glared down into her smiling face, not able to keep the corners of his lips from twitching into a slight smile of his own.  His deep voice still had traces of the purr when he spoke.

"Do you think that is funny, Kagome?  I'm sure I could find out what interesting noises you make when stroked…"  He let his words trail off as he made the suggestion.

Kagome moaned softly as his mouth dipped in once more to claim her neck, where it met her shoulder, in a light nip.  The hand on her back dropped the Tetsusaiga, and stroked her along her spine, the claws lightly dragging.

Who knows how long the two would have explored the other, in their newfound feelings, if the blaring of alarms, tripped off by intruders to the surrounding land, hadn't interrupted them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru and Kagome burst into the garden areas where Miroku and Sango still were.  The two humans were on their feet, weapons drawn, looking for the source of the noise, and any possible dangers.  With a wave of his hand, and a mutter, Sesshoumaru deactivated the alarms, much to the relief of all present.  

Sango rubbed at her ears, which were still ringing.  "What was that noise?"  Miroku walked swiftly over to Sesshoumaru, a grim expression on his face.  "They're here, aren't they?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, his face impassive.  "Yes.  Inuyasha and the dead priestess have arrived in the outer limits of my lands.  We have a few hours to prepare for them.  It will be evening by then, so he may wait until the following dawn to make his move."  Lifting his hand, he beckoned a servant, Marya, over to him.  "Marya will take the two children into the castle, and keep them there out of the way.  We do not need them underfoot."

Marya nodded, and looked around.  Seeing no sight of the children, she turned to Sesshoumaru with a small bow.  "Forgive me, Lord, but where are the children at now?"

Kagome couldn't help but give a small chuckle.  "Just follow the sounds of the agonized screams of Jaken.  That's where they will be."  Marya, too, had a hard time keeping a small smile from her face.  She bowed again, with a murmured "Of course, my Lady," and left to find Rin and Shippou.

Kagome wearily sat down on one of the gardens stone benches.  She hadn't expected Inuyasha to arrive so soon.  Or for Sesshoumaru…

Her train of thought was broken and Sango sat beside her, one arm going comfortably around her shoulders.  "Are you alright, Kagome?  You seem saddened."

Kagome sighed, offering up a tired smile to her long time friend.  "Yes, I am all right.  Just tired, really.  I wish things hadn't turned out like this, though.  Why does Kikiyo persist in making life hell for everyone around her?  I miss how things were before she came back."  Her eyes slid shut as she voiced her thoughts.  "I miss a lot of things, my family most of all.  I've not seen them in so long.  And I've missed you, and Miroku.  Heck, I even miss the old Inuyasha!"  

Sango snorted with laughter.  "You could have fooled me with the way you to used to act with one another."  She glanced briefly to where Miroku was conversing with Sesshoumaru, finalizing plans of the defense.

"Oh?  Rather like you and Miroku act now?"  Kagome couldn't help the little dig at her friend's expense.  It was worth it to see her blush.

"Humph.  You're one to talk, Kagome.  I've seen how Lord Sesshoumaru looks at you."  Sango grinned as Kagome turned a bright cherry red.  "I WAS right, wasn't I!"

Kagome spluttered briefly, then settled for the truth.  "Hai.  It's true.  He's so different from when I first knew him.  It's like he is a whole different person when I am with him."  She paused briefly, glancing shyly to the side.  "He kissed me, you know.  Twice.  Once when we met up after I ran.  It was only lust then.  Now, I could feel his whole heart in that kiss, I knew he wanted me, Kagome.  Not just some girl for a lay, or a tool to use.  Just me."  She turned to look back at Sango.  "It scares me, a little, to be wanted like that."

"Oh, Kagome, that's love.  It's always scary, but it's the best thing that can happen to you as well.  I'm happy for you!"  She gave her a squeeze around her shoulders, smiling.

"Thank you, Sango.  I hope things work out for you and Miroku, too!"  Kagome gave her friend an impish smile, ducking from her hand as she tried to swat her.

"Kagome!  We're just friends, nothing more!"  Sango blushed lightly, again looking at Miroku.

"Right.  Sure Sango."  She turned a bit serious.  "I've seen how he looks at you, as well, Sango.  It's the same look Sesshoumaru gives me.  He loves you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm sure of it."  Kagome grinned, placing her hand on Sango's shoulder.  "I'm happy for you too."

They both looked at the men, thinking their own thoughts about the ones they loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So much for arriving in secrecy, Inuyasha."  Kikiyo snorted from her perch on his back.

"What do you mean?  I've not seen anything."  Turning his head to glance at her briefly, Inuyasha continued bounding along in his ground-eating run.

She sighed, tugging on his ear.  "Baka.  You tripped off magic powered wards that bound your brother's lands.  When we passed through them, I felt their power spike.  No doubt those at his castle now know we are arriving."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, trying to get away from her hand.  Sliding to a halt, he set Kikiyo down and faced her, arms crossed over his chest.  "Big deal.  They knew we would come anyways.  Those traitors stole my sword!"

Her normally cold, impassive face betrayed some of Kikiyo's annoyance as she sighed.  "If you had given me a chance, Inuyasha, I could have circumnavigated the wards, and we could have gotten them with a surprise attack."

Golden eyes narrowed in slits, a slight red tinge permanently staining them.  His upper lip curved up in a snarl, revealing a fang as he turned his back on the miko.  "Feh.  Like I care.  I can take him, sword or not."  Motioning with one clawed hand, he beckoned to his back.  "Come on, let's go."  Kikiyo mounted on his back again, deeply annoyed at the stubborn Hanyou.  But keeping him unreasonable at prone to rages made it easier to control him, so she let it go.  She gripped his fire rat coat tightly as he began to run again, towards his brother's stronghold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome grumbled as in her dreams she felt someone shake her shoulder gently.  Swatting with a hand, she felt it connect with something warm.  Still muzzy with sleep, she mumbled into her pillow.  "Five more minutes mum.  Still sleepy…"

"It is almost dawn, Kagome.  My half-breed brother will soon arrive."

_'Since when did mom have such a deep voice?  Oh!'_

Kagome sat up in the bed, blinking in the pale gray light filtering through the bedroom windows.  Sesshoumaru was a fuzzy outline beside her bed.  A sardonic half smile graced his lips as he looked down at her.  "Do you always react thus to those who awaken you?"

Rubbing at her eyes briefly, she struggled out of the sheets, throwing a cheeky smile over her shoulder.  "Only when they wake me up this early.  I forgive you this time, though."

"Ah.  I see.  I thanks you most humble for forgiving this low servant then."  He turned to exit the room, giving Kagome privacy to change.  He paused by the door, one elegant hand raised to the knob.  "The others are awake, and await your arrival in the courtyard."  He exited, closing the door softly behind him.

Kagome took care with her preparations this time.  She dressed in her armor, checking over the fastenings and ties to make sure they were held fast.  She bound her long ebon hair back into a tight braid, and coiled it around her head.  Looking in the mirror, she saw someone quite different from the schoolgirl who had arrived to the Warring States Period several years ago.  Capable, confident, and older.  Fingering her bow, she turned away and left her room. 

The light of the sun had barely breasted the mountains to the east when Kagome arrived to the outside courtyard where the others where gathered.  Sango was dressed in her own armor, Hiraikotsu slung over her shoulders.  Miroku held his staff tightly in his left hand, his expression grim as he stared out to the forest.  Kirara was in her battle already, Sango's arm slung over her shoulder.  Her tails would twitch every so often as she waited.  Sesshoumaru surveyed the forest impassively, fingering the Tetsusaiga.  Kagome joined his side, her strung bow in hand.  "He's coming.  I can sense him now."

"Yes.  Remember what your purpose's are all of you.  I will take care of Inuyasha.  You, Miroku, and you, Sango, will help me distract him while Kagome takes care of the un-dead Miko."  Piercing amber eyes glanced at each in turn, lingering on Kagome's.  They all nodded in turn, and then faced away to the forest once more.

Kagome spoke up, her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm.  "Don't kill him.  If what Miroku told us is in fact true, he is being controlled, and he is not to be accounted for by his actions.  Please remember that."  She paused a moment, her eyes troubled.  "He may have hurt me, and all of us, but he doesn't deserve to die for it.  Only Kikiyo."  Sesshoumaru looked down at the hand that was placed on his arm, then at the girl it belonged to.  He nodded once.

Sounds coming from the forest brought their attention back to it as Inuyasha burst through the canopy with a flurry of downed leaves.  Landing in a crouch, he waited long enough for Kikiyo to dismount before approaching his older sibling.  "I want my sword, _brother,_ and I mean to have it back now."  He stressed the word brother, turning it into a derisive curse.  Flexing his clawed fingers, he cracked them, the sound echoing in the unnatural silence.  Unfazed by the threat, Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, throwing away the scabbard.

"You mean this sword, little brother?  It is mine now, as you were not suitable to wield it.  After all, what honorable man would choose a sword over the life of a friend?"  His words mocked Inuyasha, though his face remained cool.  Kikiyo stood back from Inuyasha, barely watching the proceedings, instead looking for Kagome.  Kagome, too, paid little attention to the sparring males, instead looking for her own target.  Both stood apart from the fighters, bows in hand, auras coiling about their forms.  It was a display of both their physical and mystical powers.  Physically, they looked more alike then ever, as Kagome had gotten older.  Only in their eyes could you tell them apart.  Kagome's were alive with her love of life, and her strong nature.  Kikiyo's were cold, no warm emotions showed in them.  Only hate and rage.  

To one side of the pair, the battle between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru raged, Miroku and Sango using their own abilities to keep Inuyasha unbalanced.  Using a katana picked up in the village, Inuyasha placed attack after attack on his brother, only to have them swept aside by the Tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru's superior strength.  Sango used his blind rage against him, able to catch him with the Hiraikotsu since he was focused solely on his brother.  Miroku was able to use his wind tunnel to good advantage as well, using short burst of wind to pull Inuyasha off course.  Together they kept him from doing any real damage.

The serious battle was taking place between Kikiyo and her reincarnation, Kagome.  The two Miko's were well matched in power and abilities.  The corner of Kikiyo's mouth turned up slightly in a sneer as she raised her bow, the arrow glowing with her power.  "Are you prepared to die, girl?  You have lived far too long as it is."

Kagome set aside her bow with a small smile.  She didn't need it.  "It's funny you should say that, Kikiyo.  You are the one who died over fifty years ago.  Your time has passed.  It is time for you to leave this world to those of us who still live.  You are nothing but grave dirt and clay, and I will return you to it."  Pulling her own Katana from the harness on her back, she raised it in front of her, its edges glowing in the soft blue of her own power.

"Do you think to stop me with a sword, girl?  Pity, I thought you stronger than that."  She released the arrow on the string, and had a second in the air moments after, each propelled by her power, glowing a dark menacing blue, unlike Kagome's clearer, softer colour.  Kagome saw them approach, and, as her power flared, her sword deflected each.  Before Kikiyo could get another shot off, she ran at her, sword raised to cut Kikiyo down.  Raising the shaft of the bow, Kikiyo deflected Kagome's swing back up, and then swung the shaft around to hit her ribs.  Kagome grunted as it connected and stepped back a pace, bringing her sword up again, letting her power infuse it again.  Kikiyo mirrored her actions, her bow glowing with her sickly power.  They both charged at the same time, battling with both their weapons and their power.  Every few thrusts of sword or bow shaft were interrupted by bursts of power, either channeled through weapon or hand.  Both sported bruises, cuts, and burns.  Kagome raised her fist, wiping away a trickle of blood from her lip, before charging, her sword aimed for a vicious thrust to Kikiyo's chest.  The other miko blocked, both of their weapons flaring once more, throwing both women away from each other.  They stared at each other, Kikiyo's eyes betraying a new emotion; fear.  Kagome was truly her match.  Her control of Inuyasha was slipping, as she had to use all her power to contend with Kagome.

Inuyasha paused in his attack, shaking his head as if to clear it.  The red, which had been staining his eyes, seemed to fade a bit, and he glanced around as if he didn't know what was going on.  Sesshoumaru raised his hand, forestalling Sango who had been about to attack again.  Inuyasha raised confused eyes to his brother.  "Sesshoumaru?  What's goin' on here?"

His brother raised an eyebrow, his voice cool.  "You don't remember, little brother?  You have been under the control of your dead wench.  Her control must be slipping if you can actually think for yourself.  Not that you usually do anyways."  He allowed himself to smile at Inuyasha face, which was presently shocked into blessed silence.  Working his jaw a few times he managed to stutter out a question.

"Where is she?"

"Who?  The un-dead bitch, or Kagome?  They both are currently laying waste to part of my forest."  His slim clawed hand gestured to the clearing where both women were fighting.

Inuyasha whirled around with a yelp, desperately searching for Kagome.  "What? Are you nuts, Sesshoumaru? Kikiyo'll kill her!"

"I beg to differ, brother.  My Kagome is easily her match."

"Your Kagome?"  Gold eyes narrowed, glaring at his older brother.  "What do you mean by your?  She'd never have anything to do with you!"

Elegant shoulders lifted in a shrug.  "We'll see."

Kikiyo's eyes blazed in a rage as she felt her control of the hanyou slip completely.  She let out an inarticulate scream of fury, dark blue energy swirling around her form in an incandescent whirlwind.  Bow shaft in one hand, she lifted an arrow from her quiver in the other.  Both soaked up the energy she produced, flaring with light of their own.  Kagome watched her carefully with narrowed eyes, her attention fixated solely on her adversary.  She stood her ground as Kikiyo charged, bringing her bow around in a vicious arc at her neck.  Her left hand, which held the arrow, aimed for Kagome's heart.  Kagome brought her sword up, knocking the bow away.  It was too long, however, to bring down in time to stop the arrow.  She only had time to twist aside as the arrow plunged in.  A blossom of crimson bloomed across her side and Kagome hissed as she felt the warmth spread.  A maniacal smile lit Kikiyo's face as Kagome stepped back a pace.  She took another arrow from the quiver, prepared to finish what she had started, but she never got to finish the movement.  Kagome, despite the spreading pain in her side, used Kikiyo's slight distraction to swing her sword one last time.  It connected with the dead Miko's neck, cleaving through the dead flesh.  Kagome collapsed as a patter of clay and dirt hit the forest floor.  She raised her eyes to the sky as she gasped out, "Rest in peace, Kikiyo."  

Cries of "Kagome!" rang through the forest as the other raced to her side.  Sesshoumaru reached her side first, catching her as she fell over in a faint.  The smell of blood was strong.  He pulled his hand away from her side, covered in blood.  He carefully lifted her in his arms, and raced to the castle.  Her life was in jeopardy and she needed medical treatment or she would die.  Miroku kept his arm around Sango as they walked to the castle, Kirara at their heels.  Inuyasha walked behind them all, his brow deeply lined.  He could only remember snatches of things after Kikiyo had joined their group, and this upset him greatly.  What had happened to drive Kagome to leave them?

A/N:  There.  I hope the fight was good, as I said before, I'm not so good at that, lol.  I think one more chapter left.  Then there will be a sequel. ^_^  I'll take requests for the sequel; it's going to be much longer then this, and focus more on Inuyasha.  For those who want to know, Josh is getting better!  His transplant went great, and he's healing up good.  I'm visiting him right now actually, lol.  Last time I was up here I was writing the last chapter.  I think he may be my muse, lol.  This chapter is dedicated to him.  Happy reading to all of you lovely people!  Please R&R!

~*~Gryphnwng~*~


	9. Worry, Healing, and Fond Farewells

The Hunter and the Prey

Chapter 8:  Worry, Healing, and Fond Farewells

Author:  Gryphnwng

Rating: …PG-13 in general…mostly violence, and some romance, and swearing.

Disclaimer:  I don't, and have never owned Inuyasha.  Though I wouldn't mind doing so!!

A/N:  Well folks, this is it.  Last chapter.  For those who were wondering, this was mostly a pre-story to the one that is coming after this.  That will have all the villains, like Naraku. ^_^  I don't know how I'm doing it, but it looks to be at least 20 chapters.  AUGH!  Lol.  It'll be awhile before I put it out though; I need to work on my other story first.  Ok, I'm sure you're sick of my babbling, so on to the last chapter!

Inside the castle a somber mood had taken hold.  Voices were kept soft, and the candlelight was dim.  Tongues were kept in check especially around Sesshoumaru.  His temper was quite uncertain as he waited for his healer to leave the sickroom.  Sango and Miroku sat together nearby; Sango dry eyed but pale, held securely in Miroku's arms.  Kirara was in her lap, purring softly as she tried to make her mistress feel better.  Rin and Shippou were kept quiet and occupied by Marya.  Inuyasha kept himself apart from the others in the small waiting room, his face expressionless, but his heart and mind in deep turmoil.  How had things come to this, and why?  He cursed inwardly, wishing he could remember what had happened.  He was worried about Kagome as well.  She was one of his best friends, practically family.  He didn't know what he'd do if she…~_No, I won't even thing of that.  She'll be fine.  She has to be!~_  His head dropped lower, white bangs covering his glistening eyes.

A noise coming from the next room had them all looking up.  With a creaking sigh the door opened, and the healer stepped out.  He wiped his lightly scaled fingers off with a cloth, and cleared his throat.  Everyone looked to him, varying degrees of worry showing in their faces.  Clearing his throat, the bird youkai opened his beak to speak; crystal lenses perched atop catching the light.

"The lady Kagome is resting now.  Though she lost a sum of blood, she shall heal in time.  I have stitched her wounds, and she is now sleeping.  You may see her in the morning."  He squawked as he was shoved aside by Sesshoumaru, who entered the room.  Inside Kagome lay on a futon, face paler then the sheets pulled up over her.  He paused in the doorway, taking in the site that was Kagome.  Her pale brow was damp with sweat, her fine raven hair clinging to it.  He left the doorway and approached her futon to kneel beside her.  He hesitated his hand over her brow, before smoothing it over forehead, wiping away the sweat, smoothing her hair back.  His hand, clawed and stronger then human belief, was so gentle over her skin it would barely have been felt.  He bowed his head over her bedside, one hand held clasped in his.  The barest whisper was heard.  "Wake soon and come back to me, my Kagome."

Inuyasha closed the door behind his half-brother, giving him privacy.  He turned to the others.  "Leave them be for now, he needs to be alone with her."  He walked away, head bowed slightly, shielding his eyes from view.  Sango started to go after him, but was held back by Miroku.  Shaking his head, he watched Inuyasha walk away. 

"Let him go, Sango.  Inuyasha needs some time to think alone, as well.  We will keep watch here for when Lady Kagome wakes."

Her expression troubled, she nodded.  "Hai, Miroku-kun."

~*~*~

Kagome felt herself floating in a gray cotton swathed void.  Vaguely she could hear voices, but she couldn't tell where they came from.  They simply seemed to echo all around her.  Some seemed familiar, though others she'd never heard before.  Straining her eyes, she tried to see through the gray veil that obscured her sight, but she couldn't.  She was starting to get frustrated when one voice cut clearly though the fog.  One whose velvet steel she knew very well.  Sesshoumaru's.

"_Wake soon and come back to me, my Kagome_."

With the voice came a clearing of the fog in one direction.  With his words echoing in her heart, she ran towards the clearing, fighting her way out of the fog.  

~*~*~

Sesshoumaru sat stroking the slender hand he held clasped lightly in his own.  He marveled that such a slender, delicate hand could hold such strength and power within it.  He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and was startled to feel it returned.

"Kagome?"

Bruised lids slowly fluttered open, hazy cinnamon eyes slowly focusing on the world around her.  She slowly brought her free hand up to caress Sesshoumaru's cheek.  She felt weaker then a kitten; her hand shook as she touched his face.  Her voice, too, was weak, barely above a whisper as she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru?  You, your voice, it brought me back…"  She trailed off again as her voice gave out, and Sesshoumaru placed a finger to her lips.

"Hush, don't try to talk.  You have to rest now and get your strength back."  Carefully he raised her head, and reached for a cup sitting on the table next to the futon.  "Here, drink this.  It will help you gain your strength."  Obediently she sipped the liquid, feeling it sooth her throat, then let herself be laid back down again, listening to his soft voice.  "Sleep now, koi, sleep.  Sleep and gain your strength.  I'll be here when you wake."  She fell asleep to the sound of his voice, and the feel of his hand on her brow.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few weeks passed quickly, with Kagome rapidly gaining in strength.  Two days after her first waking Rin and Shippou were finally allowed in to see her.  Both of the children were ecstatic to see their adopted "mum" sitting up in bed smiling.  Before entering the room they had both been chastised by the adults to be gentle with Kagome, and not to run in and jump on her.  Baring this in mind they carefully got onto her bed with her, each to one side, and snuggled into her, voicing their gladness that she was all right.  The others watched from the doorway, smiling at the adorable sight the three made.  At least, the humans were smiling.  As we know, the Great Lord Sesshoumaru never smiles.  Much.  

It wasn't too long before Kagome was allowed up, and she took to walking in the gardens.  During her convalescence she had missed the presence of a certain hanyou.  Now that she was nearly healed, it was time to track the errant Inuyasha down.  She knew that he couldn't avoid her forever; they both had some talking to do.

She eventually cornered him in a secluded overgrown corner of the gardens, sitting under a tree and to all appearances, moping.  So deep in thought was the boy, that he hadn't noticed her presence until her hand touched his shoulder.  He jolted upright; eyes wide until he saw whom had startled him.  His amber eyes then clouded with shame as he dropped his head once more, avoiding her gaze.  

"Inuyasha?"  No answer.  She tried again.  "Inuyasha, please, look at me…"  She moved her fingers from his shoulder to under his chin, softly drawing it up so his eyes faced hers.  "You can't hide forever, Inuyasha.  Please, I want to talk with you."  Her soft dark eyes looked imploringly into his, shadows of pain and sadness still evident within their depths.  He winced slightly at the site.

"H-How can you want to talk with me, Kagome?"  His voice was horse with disuse and his own shame.  "I'm the one who betrayed you, who h-hurt you…I'm not worth it.  Just a stupid hanyou…"  The last sentence was softly spoken, but heavily laden with bitterness and shame.  He tried to drop his head again, but was unable as Kagome's fingers tightened their hold on his chin.

"No, Inuyasha.  No running away."  Her hold softened as she raised her hand to his cheek, cupping it gently.  "It's true, you did hurt me, but it wasn't entirely your own fault.  How could you have known what Kikiyo was doing?  She was very powerful."

He interrupted, speaking quickly.  "But I should have!  I should have known Kagome, ever since she came back, she wasn't the same!  We both know that!"

Kagome stopped his self-incriminations, one finger shushing his lips.  "Yes we did, Inuyasha, and we both overlooked that.  I am as much to blame as you.  Instead of confronting either of you, I ran away instead.  I let my emotions rule me, and I hurt you back.  For that, I am sorry, Inuyasha."

He mutely shook his head, amber eyes finally daring to meet hers.  He was shocked by the sincerity shining in their dark depths.  Her image began to waver and blur in front of him.  He blinked to clear his eyes, and was startled to feel a liquid warmth trail down his cheeks.  He was crying!  He'd not done that since…his mother died… Roughly he swiped his arm across his eyes, dispelling the telltale moisture.  He looked at Kagome again, who was smiling now.

After speaking her heart Kagome saw something she had never dreamed was possible.  Inuyasha, the brash, callous, hotheaded dog-demon hanyou was crying!  It was only a few tears, but she saw the depth of emotion they portrayed.  Drawing him into her arms, she gave him a fierce hug, and was glad to feel him return it with as much strength.  His head buried in her shoulder he spoke, voice roughened with feeling.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome…I never wanted to hurt you, so sorry…"  They stayed in this position for a few more moments, relishing the peace of a lightened heart before Inuyasha pulled back.  He gaze held hers, more at peace, but grave as well.  He self-consciously cleared his throat.  "I never meant to hurt you Kagome, whether on my own, or through Kikiyou's half truths and deceptions.  I will always love you- like a cherished younger sister.  The one you always fight with, but would safe from all harm.  I can only hope you can find it to forgive me.  You have nothing to be sorry of, you never will."  He only hoped that one day he could prove himself worthy of her trust once again.

Kagome's face lit up with a true smile, once again pulling the hanyou into her arms for a hug.  Unresisting, though surprised, he allowed himself to be glomped by the young woman.  She laughed softly, one hand reaching up to pet his ears.  "Silly hanyou, you are forgiven.  I hope you find your own hearts match one day."  She paused for a moment, and impish smile pulling at the corners of her lips.  "Though I pity the woman who is destined to be the mate of a scruffy, grumpy, loud-mouth hanyou!"  She scrambled away as he yelped in indignation.

"What?  Scruffy?  Why you bitch!  How dare…!"

The peaceful atmosphere of the garden was interrupted by the shrieks of indignant laughter and cursing, startling the birds into the late afternoon sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later that evening when Sesshoumaru found himself playing host to his younger brother at the dinner table.  Inuyasha hadn't been very social the entire time he'd been in his brother's domain, so this surprised the lord somewhat.  What was even more surprising was that this Inuyasha was not the hot-blooded youngster he'd known before.  His eyes where older, a shadow of pain still evident within their amber depths.  He carried himself with more grace, and self-reservation.  Sesshoumaru was almost impressed.

Inuyasha sat himself at the table, nodding to the others present.  Miroku and Sango were especially glad to see their old friend back again, not the possessed manic, or the depressed creature that he'd been before.  Rin fell instantly in love with his ears, and demanded to be allowed to pet them.

That dinner passed quickly it seemed, with everyone basking in the renewed bonds of friendship, except for Sesshoumaru, who remained above it all.  If one could discount his tail which curled possessively around Kagome's feet, of course.  It was after the dessert course that Inuyasha dropped his bomb.

"I'll be leaving in the morning."  This caused quite a stir.  The sounds of chopsticks, and other various eating implements could be heard hitting the plates.  This was then followed by the cries of surprise and consternation.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Inuyasha?  Where are you going?  Why…"

"What do you mean, you are going?"

He held up his hands, ears flattening slightly in distress.  "As glad as I am we are all together again, I can't stay."  His voice softened as he continued to speak.  "I can't stay with you, at least not yet.  You may have forgiven me, Kagome," he looked at her briefly, eyes pleading with hers to understand.  "but I haven't forgiven myself yet.  I need to go my own way, find myself.  I feel like I've lost my center, and I'm drifting without it.  Please, try to understand?"

Miroku's brows drew together in concern.  "Where will you go, Inuyasha?"

"I'm not sure yet.  I'll probably continue to gather the shards.  The more kept from Naraku, the better."

"Can't we come along Inuyasha?  You might need the help…?"  Sango trailed off uncertainly, saddened.

Sesshoumaru watched the little drama playing out before him, before adding in his own wisdom.  "I think a little journey of self discovery will do you well, brother.  If anything, you may yet become someone worthy of our blood."  He couldn't help but add that last dig at him.

Inuyasha smiled sourly at his brother.  "Perhaps."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two bickering brothers, digging her elbow into Sess's side.  "Wherever you go, Inuyasha, please take care.  You can always come back here to visit, remember.  I will miss you, but I understand why you feel you must go.  I will definitely miss you."

Sesshoumaru gravely nodded as well, and the others soon followed suit.  The hour had grown late, and it was time to retire.  After the hall had cleared, Kagome turned to her love, eyeing him in a way that made him sweat.  That look was never good…

"Sess, love, I need to talk to you about something very important…"

Nope, not good at all.  Sesshoumaru knew he was in trouble then, but he had no clue about what!  He gulped very slightly as she led him away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose in a pure azure sky the next morning, the weather crisp and clear.  It was a perfect day for travel.  Inuyasha stood by the gates to the castle, receiving the well wishes of his friends.  He was laden with a pack filled with various items of food, clothing, supplies, and weapons.  There was one he missed the presence of dearly, but he was resigned to go without.  He scanned the area again one last time for Kagome, wishing he could say goodbye.  He was turning to leave when a hastily called "Wait!" drew him back.  Kagome was running toward him, a rather grumpy Lord in tow.  He pulled up to a halt in front of him, her eyes sparkling with merriment.  

"Don't think you could leave without saying goodbye to me, Inuyasha!"

He grinned slightly.  "Not a chance, Kagome."

"Good.  Because I have a surprise for you.  Something I think you may just happen to need…"  So saying, she pulled from her back the Tetsusaiga, and handed it to him.  His jaw near dropped to the ground, and he only took the sword out of reflex.

"Wha….?  Huh….?  Tetsusaiga?"

"Very articulate, brother."  Sess grumped at his younger half sibling, putting up a façade of being upset at losing the sword.  But really, how could he be when he got something much better in trade?  

Kagome smiled brightly, laughing lightly at his confusion.  "Yes, it is the Tetsusaiga.  I thought you might have more need of it then Sesshoumaru."

"But how?"  Inuyasha stammered, glancing at his glowering brother, who appeared to be quite interested in the sky at the moment.

Kagome here faltered slightly, a slight haze of red covering her cheeks.  "We sort of, ahem, _traded_ for it, you might say."  If anyone happened to look at Sesshoumaru at the moment they might have noticed a brief, true smile pass his features, before he returned to his normal stoic pose.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, sniffing delicately, and then his eyes grew wide as saucers.  _~Well now, seems Kagome truly is a sister now!~_  He grinned as he thought this to himself.  Placing the sword by his side in its customary place, he resolutely faced away from his friends, and toward the beginning of his next journey, and his destiny.  The road ahead would be long and hard, but he new he would see it through.  He had his friend's wishes to help him along the way.

~_Fin~_

For now….

Authors Notes:  Well, there it is.  Took a little longer then expected, but you can blame a virus for wiping my hard-drive among other things for that.  Argh.  I will do a separate review page for this.  I will be working on the sequel though, never fear.  Full of Inuyasha/Naraku fighting, a wedding, and a visit back home among other things.  Perhaps even a NC-17 one-shot of Kagome's and Sess's deal…lol.  Will keep all informed on that.  I'll probably put it up on a yahoo group thingy.  Well, I hope you all enjoyed that little romp into the world of Inuyasha, I know I did!  I don't think it turned out so bad for my first real effort.  Thank you everyone who read this, and left those WONDERFUL reviews!  Luv ya!

~*~Gryphnwng~*~


End file.
